


The Magic Between Us

by BouNigt



Category: BAFFY - Fandom, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/pseuds/BouNigt
Summary: Parte de "100 Prompt OTP Challenge!"En este mágico mundo, donde los sueños mas extraños pueden hacerse realidad, donde una sirena puede tener piernas, donde un hombre se puede convertir en bestia, donde una joven princesa es capaz de dormir por años en espera del beso de su amor verdadero… en este mundo que tiene a cargo existe magia blanca como oscura. Solo tenias que saber buscar.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us

**PART I**

Meter las manos al fuego de esa manera no esta dentro de las reglas. Jugar con el destino, tantear el futuro y dejar que el mundo de un giro por una posible buena causa, no esta dentro de las reglas y mucho menos lo esta el pedir ayuda de personas que ellos suelen tratar con cautela.

En este mágico mundo, donde los sueños mas extraños pueden hacerse realidad, donde una sirena puede tener piernas, donde un hombre se puede convertir en bestia, donde una joven princesa es capaz de dormir por años en espera del beso de su amor verdadero… en este mundo que tiene a cargo existe magia blanca como oscura. Solo tenias que saber buscar.

Y alguien como el, alguien como Mickey Mouse, sabe buscar bastante bien.

Conoce a todos los villanos de ese mundo, desde Cruella de Vil hasta el mismísimo Hades. Ha tenido contacto con cada uno de ellos y después de dirigir aquel mágico universo de cuentos de hadas durante tanto tiempo, ha terminado por hacerse de favores por parte de peligrosas brujas, genios e inclusive demonios.

Pero Mickey no suele romper las reglas, ha llegado a retarlas y casi quebrarlas, pero nunca lo ha hecho… no sin una buena razón.

Cuando Walt paso al más allá y se hizo uno con las estrellas en el cielo, dejo en sus manos asombrosas habilidades mágicas que son una pesada responsabilidad de llevar, casi tan pesada como lo es el mantener aquel lugar bajo control.

Tenia que ser cuidadoso, por eso eligió sabiamente a la villana indicada.

Maléfica, la poderosa hada oscura que se convirtió en una villana por circunstancias trágicas, tiene un lado suave al que es capaz de acceder tras haberle cedido un espacio para vivir en armonía y concederle el permiso de visitar a Aurora con la condición de disminuir sus poderes al acercarse a ella.

Por esta razón entro al oscuro castillo de la imponente mujer, con una petición en sus labios y dos cabellos plateados en su mano.

Estaba a punto de hacer una apuesta que esperaba ganar obteniendo los resultados que tanto anhelaba, no por su bien, de hecho, nada de esto lo debía de involucrar a él y, sin embargo, su incapacidad de seguir viendo a aquella estrella sufrir de esa manera lo ha llevado a tomar medidas demasiado drásticas.

Esos dos necesitaban darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, dejar atrás los absurdos resentimientos y tal vez… con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación sanar la hiriente relación que ha ido afectándolos gravemente.

Pero primero necesitaba que la segunda estrella más codiciada de la competencia cediera y reconociera lo mucho que realmente le importa su pareja. Se nota a leguas, se nota en miradas suaves y sonrisas torpes, en mejillas sonrojadas y un enojo que siempre busca ocultar la vergüenza y nerviosismo que lleva consigo.

Lo único que desea Mickey es ayudar y por eso entrego los delicados cabellos al hada.

Dejara todo en manos del destino, en manos de la magia y en manos del malhumorado actor que necesita aprender a luchar por lo que realmente quiere.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's POV**

Discutieron, como siempre.

Discutieron y por eso Daffy se hallaba incómodamente recostado en su cama en vez de estar durmiendo en las sabanas suaves de su pareja.

Pero esto es normal para él, casi tan normal como ver salir el sol todas las mañanas, casi tan normal como quedar en ridículo ante la audiencia que se burla de sus absurdos intentos de recuperar algo de dignidad a través de jugarretas pesadas que nunca le funcionaban.

Se removió en la cama, frustrado por no poder dormir.  
Miro la hora y después observo el techo.

Probablemente no debió de haber insultado a Bugs de esa manera, quizá el decirle que toda su fama es obtenida a costa de otros fue un golpe bajo o tal vez el mencionar que seguía en una relación con él por lastima fueron palabras demasiado hirientes.

Ese es el problema. Cuando se enojaba demasiado, cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, explotaba hasta el punto de herir a las personas a su alrededor sin importar de quien se tratará, y Bugs, quien ha sido su pareja por años, hizo mal al no dejarlo en paz, al querer bromear pesado con él, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar un momento a solas para dejar que la ira acumulada desapareciera de su pecho.

Frunció el ceño notando un ligero resplandor en el techo, como diamantina dorada cayendo en la oscuridad de su habitación. La vio caer despacio y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Mañana se levantaría y se disculparía con el dientón. Mañana arreglaría todos los problemas en que (una vez más) su pésimo carácter lo habían metido.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

El sonido del despertador y Daffy saco una mano debajo de las cobijas para buscar el aparato.  
Tanteo la mesa de noche junto a su cama golpeando cosas que no sabía que eran y que no recordaba haber puesto ahí, pero aun estaba demasiado adormilado como para pensar en ello.

Hallando la fuente de la escandalosa canción alegre que parecía hacerle sangrar los oídos, golpeo lo que el pensaba que era el botón de apagado. Sin embargo, tras escuchar la persistente melodía, opto por solo tomar el despertador y lanzarlo contra él suelo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con algo como eso a las…

Entreabrió los ojos de mala gana, confundido por la oscuridad de su habitación.

Eran las seis de la mañana ¿Había puesto una alarma a esa hora? ¿Por qué?

Incorporándose con dificultad, se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor.

La habitación en la que se encontraba es enorme y esta decorada con marcos de si mismo en la pared, tiene repisas repletas de premios, fotografías enmarcadas por todos lados, reconocimientos, medallas y los muebles son notablemente finos, pues la tela y la madera de la que están hechos luce simplemente hermosa.

Haciendo una mueca, se volvió a recostar. Es un lindo sueño, sin duda.

10 minutos después y el sonido del celular a su izquierda le hizo soltar un gruñido.

¿Cuál era el problema con todos? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir en paz? ¿Qué no se suponía que lo habían suspendido, que no tenía ninguna filmación ese día hasta que "aprendiera a comportarse"?

Tomo el celular y contesto dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que se encontrara del otro lado de la línea, pero le fue imposible decir una sola palabra antes de que una voz femenina lo interrumpiera.

\- '¡Arriba, Daff! Tienes junta con los directivos en treinta ¿Lo recuerdas?'- palabras amables no coincidían con la voz de la mujer que no tardo en reconocer.

\- '¿Kate?'- dijo extrañado. Kate no era su representante, bueno si lo era, pero no realmente.

La inteligente mujer de corto temperamento trabaja un 95% del tiempo con Bugs y 1% con él, mientras que el resto del tiempo lo dedica a las otras supuestas estrellas del estudio.

Por eso… ¿Por qué le estaba llamando a él?

\- 'Si ¿Quién más?'- la escucho reír. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez mas extraño.

\- 'Tengo junta con los directivos… ¿yo?'- salió de la cama.

\- 'Si… ¿Te encuentras bien, Daff? ¿Sucede algo?'- Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada, como si en realidad le importara como se encontraba

¿Daff? ¿Desde cuando ella lo llamaba " _Daff"_?

\- 'Ehh… si…'- respondió inseguro mirando por primera vez hacia la pijama que llevaba puesta.

La suave tela es de seda con patrones de plumas negras, nada parecida al pijama a rayas que recordaba haberse puesto antes de dormir.

Si alguien estaba montándole una broma, se las pagarían y caro, muy caro. De seguro todo esto era idea de ese despreciable dientón en su búsqueda de engañar sus sentidos y hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a cámaras ocultas o algo parecido, pero no caería, no señor.

\- 'Muy bien, te recogeré en veinte minutos ¿De acuerdo?'-

\- '¡¿Veinte minutos?! ¿No dijiste que teníamos junta en treinta?'- Dijo buscando el interruptor de la luz.

\- 'Si, pero vives cerca del estudio… cinco minutos en carro como máximo. Tiempo mas que suficiente. No olvides ponerte algo presentable, aun que se que no debo recordártelo'- la escucho reír una vez más, como si las palabras que salieron de sus labios hubieran sido graciosas de alguna manera.

\- 'No, pff… ya quisiera, el que vive cerca del estudio es ese despreciable dientón de orejas enormes de Bugs'- corrigió molesto por no encontrar una estúpida fuente de luz.

\- '¿Bugs? ¿Quién es _Bugs_?'- una pequeña pausa y la voz de la mujer se volvió animosa. –'Daffy ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Así se llama? ¿Bugs?... es un nombre extraño, pero…'- otra pequeña pausa y el sonido de su voz cambio como si hubiera recordado algo –'Oh… Me cuentas después ¡tienes que alistarte!'-

\- '¡¿Cómo que quien es _Bugs_?! Y si es tan importante esa junta, puedo manejar al estudio que esta "cerca" de mi casa'- Harto de estar buscando se acerco a la enorme ventana en esa habitación y corrió la pesada cortina de golpe, dejando entrar toda la luz del exterior.

\- '¿Y que los paparazis y admiradores te sigan como la última vez? Ni lo pienses. Solo tienes quince minutos ahora, apresúrate.'- colgó dejando que un "bip bip" sonara junto al oído del apiñonado, pero Daffy ya no estaba escuchando, ni siquiera sabia si seguía respirando, lo único que podía hacer era admirar el lugar fuera de aquella enorme ventana.

Si, al parecer … de alguna manera… vive cerca del estudio, lo puede ver a lo lejos luciendo normal.

Lo que realmente no es normal y esta completamente fuera de lugar son todos esos anuncios en edificios lujosos, carteles en camiones, pantallas publicitarias y carteles tan grandes como una casa que tienen su cara en ellos.

Ahí estaba el, promocionando todo tipo de cosas, desde caras lociones hasta reconocidas marcas de moda.

Es como si su rostro, como si todo él estuviera adornando aquella ciudad y el aliento se le fue porque ha visto despliegues parecidos en la época de mayor fama de Bugs, pero de _él_ nunca, no de esta forma, ni una sola vez en toda su condenada carrera había tenido algo parecido.

Debía de estar soñando. Tiene que estar soñando.

Negándose a creerlo aún, se apresuró a entrar al desconocido baño, palpando las paredes con desesperación hasta encontrar el interruptor. Encendió la luz del glamuroso espejo y se lavo la cara un par de veces.

\- 'Concéntrate, Daffy. ¿Es esto real? ¿Es un sueño?'- repitió como un mantra frente al espejo, antes de salir nuevamente.

Camino con cautela hasta la ventana y miro la ciudad. Su rostro seguía por todos lados, los anuncios aún estaban ahí, todavía no salía nadie a burlarse de el y decirle que todo era una broma.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que esta pasando, pero…

Una sonrisa tonta se esparció por sus labios. No podía creerlo, si esto era un sueño, si esto no era mas que una cruel broma de alguien… daba lo mismo porque en esos momentos parecía que sus anhelos se estaban haciendo realidad.

\- '¡WOOHOO!'- Grito a todo pulmón –'WOOOO'- corrió hasta el baño deshaciéndose de su ropa en el camino –'HOOO'- encendió la regadera y se aseo tan rápido como pudo, fascinado con las diferentes marcas de acondicionadores, tratamientos para el cuidado del cabello, champús, jabones, etc.

Abrió lo que él creía que era el armario y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la gran variedad de camisas, trajes, zapatos, cinturones, pañuelos, batas, calcetines, gemelos, etc.

En esta sola habitación tenía varios de sus sueños que nunca llego a completar por las insistencias de Bugs de no dejarlo desperdiciar su dinero en lujos materiales innecesarios, pero a pesar de darle la razón… ese armario es un paraíso dentro de un solo cuarto.

Eligio un traje azul marino, una fresca camisa blanca, una suave corbata roja y lustrosos zapatos rojos.

Abrió la puerta fuera del cuarto para salir hacia su mansión repleta de pinturas, costosas vasijas y bellas esculturas.

Al parecer tenia un buen gusto para las cosas caras y lujosas o al menos eso aparentaba con toda la decoración que gritaba a millones de dólares de inversión, pero Daffy se haría cargo de admirar después, por ahora era mejor que se apresurara a salir antes de que Kate perdiera su paciencia.

Para su sorpresa la rubia que usualmente estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios e ira, lucia increíblemente relajada esperando en la lujosa limosina frente a su hogar.

Volviéndose a contemplar la mansión en la que (al parecer) vive, se quedo sin palabras. Si aquello es realmente suyo entonces no podía esperar por ir a restregar su éxito en la cara de Bugs.

\- '¿Pasa algo?'- pregunto la mujer, asomándose por la puerta que el chofer mantenía abierta para él.

\- 'No, no realmente'- giro sonriendo de tal manera que Kate pareció relajarse. –'Gracias'- murmuro antes de entrar.

\- 'Es un placer, Señor Duck'- el tono amistoso de su galante chofer, es completamente lo opuesto al que originalmente usa para saludarlo en las mañanas, pero siendo justos él tampoco le hacia la vida fácil al pobre hombre.

Escuchando hablar a la rubia, no dejaba de ver por la ventana, observando lo diferente que lucia aquella ciudad, lo llena de vida que parecía estar y lo fascinante que resultaba ver por todos lados los promocionales de películas y cortos de los cuales él no recordaba haber sido informado.

Estaba tan confundido, pero al mismo tiempo tan emocionado con la idea de tener por fin la cantidad de fama que una estrella como él se merecía y por primera vez en años no se hallaba la cara de roedor por ningún promocional robándole el encabezado u opacándolo.

Eso le recordaba…

\- 'Bugs planeo esto ¿cierto?'- interrumpió cayendo en cuenta de que todo ese sueño es demasiado bueno como para ser real.

\- '¿Así se llama la persona con la que sales?'- dijo Kate repentinamente interesada en sus palabras. –'Bugs, ¿es el un apodo o algo así?'-

\- 'No… Su nombre es Bugs… ¡Sabes a quien me refiero!'- se volvió para mirarla de frente. –'El pálido de cabello plata y dientes frontales enormes. Parece un conejo ¡Vamos, mujer! TU adoras a Bugs tanto como lo adoran los hermanos Warner'- Viéndola fruncir el ceño, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

\- 'Daff, no creo que los hermanos Warner adoren a alguien mas que a ti y Porky'- soltó un suspiro, luciendo preocupada nuevamente. –'¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Esta película de la que discutiremos es importante y después está el evento de caridad con los de Disney'-

Ahora fue su turno de lucir confundido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hablaba la rubia o porque finge no conocer a Bugs o porque había dicho que los hermanos Warner lo adoraban cuando realmente apenas y lo toleraban. No recordaba ninguna película y menos un evento de caridad con los actorcitos cantarines.

Sin dar respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer, notó como la limosina se detenía frente al estudio.

En el alocado mundo de bromas, persecuciones y risas sin parar que conocía, él no es el rey, ya no. Tuvo tres brillantes años de fama antes de que ese pálido llegara a arrebatarle todo gradualmente.  
Sus admiradores no son muchos, sus papeles dejaron de ser el foco de atención todo el tiempo y no es el rostro de las series mas novedosas y mucho menos del famoso grupo de actores más alocados que existe.

En el mundo que él conoce, que recuerda y del que viene, sus compañeros no se animan de sobremanera al verlo, ni el staff se detiene a estrechar su mano, ni los pasillos tienen carteles de todas sus películas aun cuando algunas de ellas ni siquiera logra reconocerlas en lo mas mínimo, no. Viene de una realidad muy diferente que ha ido haciendo estragos en su personalidad hasta transformarlo en un bufón y un alocado actor cuyo arte no es apreciado propiamente.

Sin embargo… Helo ahí ahora…

Porky lo saludo al entrar por la puerta del estudio, su gordinflón amigo luce igual, solo sin esa mirada de cansancio que se ha acostumbrado a ver cada vez que llegaba a hablarle.

Pepe, quien parece estar haciendo un papel de espía, lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de verlo después para desayunar algo con los demás.

Tweety, quien usualmente optaba por decirle palabras sarcásticas, le dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa.

Regresando los amigables saludos, siguió a Kate por el estudio hasta llegar al elevador y de un momento a otro se encontraban en el ultimo piso del edificio.

Mirando cada uno de los carteles, procuraba no perder de vista a la rubia, pero era complejo seguirle el paso cuando todo lo que deseaba era ver uno por uno de esos carteles donde aparece rodeado de sus compañeros y amigos estando justo en el centro con Porky y a veces con Marvin e inclusive con Elmer a su lado derecho, pero no estaba Bugs… tenia que regresar a verlos después porque no estaba Bugs en ni uno solo de ellos.

\- 'Has lo tuyo, Daff'- dijo Kate antes de abrir la puerta.

\- 'Y ¿Qué es precisamente lo mío?'- cada vez comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas confundido con todo.

\- 'Solo se tu'- rio la mujer como si sus palabras hubieran sido una buena broma, pero realmente Daffy no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

\- '¡¿Cómo se supone que es eso?!'- cuestiono perdiendo su paciencia.

Viéndola señalar hacia una pantalla de televisión que no había notado, se reconoció de inmediato.

Al parecer estaba en una película de ciencia ficción. No tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver con detenimiento, pero… podía jurar que la forma en que se comportaba en la pequeña fracción que vio, es su mismo comportamiento que tenia varios años atrás, cuando su carrera recién despegaba.

Daffy podía hacer eso. Podía actuar así otra vez, esta dentro de él a pesar de la edad y los percances… puede actuar así si realmente se empeña en hacerlo.

Respirando hondo, entro por la puerta.

\- 'Cinco minutos tarde'- dijeron los hermanos Warner en unísono.

\- '¡Buen día, Bob! Lamento la tardanza, chicos. ¡Todos lucen maravillosos hoy!'- la voz alegre sin exagerar, movimientos agiles y precisos, y la sonrisa entre alocada y despreocupada, fueron suficiente para borrar la molestia de sus rostros, haciéndoles sonreír.

Si, Daffy puede hacer esto. Puede regresar a quien era antes.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Los astros debieron alinearse, Saturno se salió de órbita o la tierra sufrió un cambio masivo en su trayectoria, pues Daffy no sabe a quien o que mas atribuirle dicho evento.

La mansión en la que vive, la relación con sus amigos, el cariño que le tienen los directivos e inclusive Kate, la fama que no lo deja ni salir a comprar una botella de agua sin ser perseguido por un grupo de fanáticos que al verlo se van uniendo poco a poco hasta generar una multitud que es capaz de perseguirlo por mas de un par de kilómetros a pleno trote.

Juntas importantes sobre la dirección del negocio que exigen su atención, libretos donde es tanto la estrella como el héroe y llamadas constantes pidiendole consejos, favores o simplemente su presencia en algún otro set.

Es adorado, admirado y amado por muchos. El dulce sabor de la fama cae fácil sobre sus labios y es todo lo que siempre ha deseado, todo lo que soñó y no puede pedir por nada más… o eso creía.

Mirando su celular se sentía absurdo por hacer aquello una vez más. Lo ha estado intentando todos los días durante ese par de meses que llevaba viviendo en esa extraña realidad en la que se despertó una mañana, pero simplemente las fotografías que tenia guardadas, las conversaciones y registros de llamadas de… Bugs, no estaban por ningún lado.

Ni una sola fotografía, ni un solo cartel con su rostro en el y cada vez que mencionaba su nombre o le preguntaba a los demás sobre él, todos ponían esta cara de confusión y extrañeza que se a hartado de ver.

Era como si el dientón, de facciones tan poco comunes, se hubiera esfumado en esa realidad, como si no existiera.  
Nadie lo conocía, nadie ha escuchado hablar de él y recordaba aun como todos se rieron al decir que así se llamaba la estrella del estudio.

Le tomo todo un mes de búsqueda y cuestionamientos para llegar a la desconcertante conclusión de que Bugs, no existía en esa realidad.

Cerro su celular permitiéndose el mirarse al espejo por un momento.

¿Qué había ocurrido realmente?

Las películas que se dedico a ver desde la noche uno que llevaba en ese "universo paralelo" le indican que la personalidad alocada que lo caracterizo tanto durante su juventud, nunca cambio. Si se ha vuelto mas astuto, mas divertido e inclusive su talento es mayor, pero… aun resultaba extraño verse a si mismo actuar de esa manera frente a la cámara.

Y sus amigos… todos ellos lo tratan a él como los veía tratar a Bugs. Le tienen una confianza ciega y lo han puesto en un pedestal que ante cualquier reacción malhumorada comienzan a cuestionarle sobre su salud.

Aprendió rápido que Porky se ha casado con Petunia, que Pepe esta con Penélope y no con Sylvester quien a su vez esta envuelto en un noviazgo de varios años con Tweety. Aprendió que Forghorn se convirtió en director y tiene dos hijos, que Marvin fue su novio por tres años y que terminaron por un distanciamiento, pero acabaron en buenos términos.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse de su noviazgo con Lola, Melisa, Tina y Honey, todas ellas fueron sus compañeras en algunas películas y todas ellas duraron alrededor de dos años con él, antes de acabar su relación, una vez mas en buenos términos, algo que definitivamente no le hubiera ocurrido antes en la realidad de la que venía.

\- 'En diez, Señor Duck'- dijo su asistente dejando un café sobre la mesa en su camerino.

\- 'Gracias, chico'- respondió sonriendo ladeadamente.

Llevaba dos meses ahí y a aprendido tanto, a disfrutado tanto y a _trabajado_ tanto.  
No recordaba haber tenido esa cantidad de responsabilidades antes, ni tantas cosas dependía de él y solo él.

Siempre ha tenido una carga pesada de trabajo, pero nada semejante a esto y usualmente las decisiones cruciales sobre opiniones en películas y series no las tomaba solo, de hecho, ni siquiera Bugs las tomaba solo.  
El pálido siempre terminaba por llevarlo con él y hacerlo participe, detalle que Daffy veía como una simple cortesía, pero que ahora comprendía como un grito de ayuda en busca de tan siquiera un poco de apoyo moral.

Tampoco se espero que organizar al resto de sus compañeros resultara una tarea tan compleja o que dirigir eventos, cumpleaños o tan siquiera una estúpida junta, acabara requiriendo de todo su tiempo y energía.

Quería y apreciaba a todos los actores del estudio, pero demonios… Wile tenía que aprender a dejar sus experimentos para el set de grabación, Road tiene que dejar de correr en su auto a toda velocidad en la ciudad, Elmer debería aprender sus diálogos con mayor anticipación, Sam tiene que dejar de llamarlo para consultar dudas sobre libretos en los que él ni siquiera aparecía y Granny, Granny más vale que deje de hablarle cada vez que necesita ayuda con reparaciones en su casa y auto.

Esto es absurdo, si en la realidad donde estaba ahora ocupaba el lugar de Bugs, entonces algo debía de estar tremendamente mal, porque jamás vio al relajado pálido, que pasaba las tardes tomando cocteles mientras charlaban en el jardín, preocuparse o correr de un lado a otro con tal de salir al auxilio de sus amigos, que parecen mas una bola de niños con demasiado dinero y poco sentido común, que actores de un reconocido estudio de comedia.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces.

Debe mantener la calma, debe de relajarse y evitar sus deseos de matar a los problemáticos idiotas que solo se ríen y agradecen avergonzados cada vez que los ayudaba.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección porque seguía soltero en esa realidad, porque no pudo mantener ni su relación con Marvin a flote ¿Cómo esperaban que consiguiera pareja si tenia que trabajar todo el día y hacerse tiempo para resolver problemas que no son suyos?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y antes de que su joven asistente dijera algo, se levanto de su cómoda silla.

La breve presentación para el masivo evento de caridad de todos los reconocidos estudios es el mínimo de sus problemas.

Tenia toda su agenda ocupada, solo podía estar un máximo de una hora en aquel lugar antes de tener que volver al estudio, filmar con Elmer y después ir a la entrevista con la famosa revista de estrellas de cine. No tenia tiempo que perder, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para ir al baño con tranquilidad.

\- 'Aha, es un gusto verte aquí, Daffy'- la reconocida voz llego a sus oídos y si Daffy era ahora la cabecilla del estudio eso significaba que la estrella del mundo mágico de Disney debe tener una buena relación con él.

\- 'El placer es todo mío, Mickey'- controlo sus ansias de soltar palabras burlonas y sarcásticas. –'¿Estas listo para tu presentación?'- se esforzó por sonreírle.

\- 'No soy yo quien actuara esta vez. Solo vine a acompañar a Donald'- dijo la afamada estrella de cabello oscuro y aspecto amable. –'Luces algo cansado'-

\- 'Es porque estoy cansado'- soltó con amargura antes de reírse un poco. –'Solo bromeo, ratón. No dormí bien.'-

\- 'Es difícil ¿cierto?'- bajo el volumen de su voz caminando a su lado. –'Ser Bugs… es cansado ¿no?'-

Deteniéndose de golpe Daffy volvió su mirada a Mickey, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa paciente, casi consoladora.

\- '¿Qué dijiste, roedor?'- lo tomo de la camisa para acercarlo. –'¡¿Tu lo recuerdas?! T-tu… ¿Sabes quién es… quién era?'-

Manos enguantadas apartaron las suyas con cuidado y Daffy lo vio asentir en silencio, sin dejar de mostrarle esa sonrisa amable que parece grabada en el rostro de la estrella de Disney.

\- '¡Daff!'- escucho a gritar a su asistente. –'Ya es hora'- volvió a decir, pero el apiñonado tenía tantas preguntas, tanto que discutir, tanto que aclarar y la única fuente con respuestas esta justo frente a él.

\- 'Espérame en mi camerino…'- ordeno para después modular su tono. –'Por favor'- imploró y Mickey volvió a asentir aun sonriente.

Subió al escenario no sin antes mirar al amable actor desearle suerte.

Ese no debía de ser Mickey, la estrella de Disney no tendría porque desearle suerte… ese debió de haber sido Bugs, el pálido de su pareja… o expareja, debería de estar ahí susurrándole que se rompiera una pierna y acabara con ellos, pero… Bugs se había esfumado y sin embargo no era el único lunático que parecía recordar un fantasma.

Aplausos, risas, agradecimientos, ovaciones y ramos de flores inundaron el escenario, pero Daffy solo hizo una reverencia y espero a que el telón se cerrara, para después salir corriendo hacia su camerino, pasando de largo a su joven asistente dejándolo de pie con una botella de agua y una toalla.

\- 'Dame cinco'- pidió alejándose tan rápido como podía.

Llego a su camerino y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- '¡TU!'- grito aproximándose a Mickey, quien prácticamente salto del sillón al escucharlo entrar.

Un descuido y Daffy acabo tropezándose con uno de los tantos regalos que acababan en su camerino después de cada actuación.

Se puso de pie pateando las bellamente envueltas cajas lejos de él y llego hasta el ahora nervioso actor.

\- 'Aha… ¡buena presentación Daffy!'- Trago saliva con dificultad. –'No hay duda de que…'-

\- '¡Cállate!'- gruño, tomándose un segundo para recuperar el aliento. –'¿Sabes quien es Bugs?'-

Lo vio titubear y por primera vez desde que lo vio, la sonrisa amable se transformo en una muy ligera mueca.

\- 'Si'- respondió con seriedad.

\- '¡¿SÍ?! No me quieras engañar, orejón, yo sé que tú sabes quién es Bugs'- amenazo para después procesar la respuesta de quien parecía querer reírse. –'Ah… ¿Tu sabes…?'- mordió su labio inferior y miro alrededor. –'¿Tu sabes que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Sabes que universo paralelo es este? ¿Todo es parte de una broma muy elaborada para hacerme quedar en ridículo? ¿Por qué nadie parece recordarlo? ¿Por qué parece como si jamás hubiera existido? ¿Sabes… sabes… donde esta?'- soltó tan rápido como pudo, pisándose la lengua mas de lo normal hasta hacerlo casi sonar como Sly.

Vio a Mickey sacar un pañuelo de su fino traje para limpiarse discretamente el rostro.

\- 'Daffy… todo esto…'- dudó por un momento y el apiñonado se sentó junto a él, demasiado alterado como para poder mantenerse de pie. –'Yo cause todo esto.'-

Alzando una ceja en confusión e incredulidad, miro fijamente a la gran estrella.

\- '¿Qué?'- soltó secamente.

\- 'Bugs nunca desapareció, solo no es un actor'- continuo, sacudiendo su cabeza para después respirar hondo y colocar una mano sobre la del apiñonado. –'En este mundo creado por el hechizo que pedí, nadie conoce a Bugs porque no es famoso, no es una gran estrella, no es ni siquiera un actor. Tampoco es solo una persona común, pero es… solo alguien más.'-

\- 'El hechizo que tu… ¿Qué tu pediste?'- repitió sin comprender del todo lo que Mickey quería decir.

\- '¿Quieres a Bugs de regreso?'- cuestiono y Daffy bajo la mirada.

\- '¿Qué pasa si regresa?'- murmuro evadiendo los ojos cafés claro que esperaban su respuesta.

\- 'No lo sé. Pedí que tuvieras lo que siempre quisiste.'- confeso soltando un suspiro. –'No me imagine que para obtenerlo Bugs tuviera que no ser un actor. Aun que tiene cierto sentido'-

\- '¿Por qué?'- ¿Por qué tomarse la molesta de hacer un hechizo así para él? ¿Por qué pedir algo por él?

\- 'No lucias feliz y Bugs… tampoco parecía estarlo'- se puso de pie de un salto. –'El hechizo se rompe como en todos los cuentos de hadas, pero… es tu decisión el buscarlo o no'- acomodo su saco.

Pasos firmes y la estrella de Disney cerro la puerta al salir.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Las palabras de Mickey han vivido en su mente durante un año entero.

Al menos era capaz de manejar sus agobiantes responsabilidades con mas facilidad ahora que ha transcurrido tanto tiempo, sin embargo, el fantasma del pálido no ha dejado de atosigarlo todos los días haciendo que se preguntara si se encontraba bien, si sabia actuar, si el también tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba.

Pedirle el favor a Pepe de investigar si existía alguien con el nombre de Bugs en alguna parte del mundo, fue una elección de la que no espero mucho, pero de la que recibió bastante. Y ahora un número y una dirección han pasado ocultos en su cartera seis largos meses.

Pensó en dejarlo así, pensó en no saber y continuar gozando de la felicidad y fama que ha adquirido, pero... existe un detalle que apareció justo al año.

\- '¡¿Q-Q-UE ERA LO QUE ES-ES-ESPERABAS?!'- los papeles sobre la mesa son tan malos como sus deudas.

Firmar para otro proyecto grande al mismo tiempo que tiene la filmación de una película, al mismo tiempo que esta filmando una serie, ha ocupado todos sus días y noches de la semana, sin dejarle ni un día de descanso.

No creyó que hubiera problema, le dijo a Kate que podía manejarlo y así lo ha hecho durante los últimos tres meses.  
Trabajar sin parar era bueno, trabajar sin parar le ayuda a no pensar, a pagar las enormes deudas de su mansión y todo lo que tenia dentro.

Pero trabajar sin parar lo hizo colapsar en medio de un rodaje importante y ahora yacía en cama con una absurda fiebre por agotamiento, con cuatro días de descanso obligatorio, y entre todo el delirio de los 40° de temperatura, lo único que deseaba era tocar piel suave, sentir cabello lacio y plateado contra su mejilla, besar labios delgados y discutir con alguien que pudiera ponerlo en su lugar con solo dos malditas palabras.

No quería hacerse cargo de todos, no quería seguir dependiendo de sus asistentes para hacer compras por no poder poner un pie en las calles sin ser agobiado por fanáticos fuera de control, no quería ser la cabecilla de los Looney Tunes, no quería seguir siendo explotado por el estudio de cada manera absurda que se les ocurriera, no quería… no tener un rival, no tener a nadie que le pisara los talones y lo retara.

Quería que alguien buscara sobrepasarlo y fuera tan bueno que él deseara lograr más y se esforzara el doble en su búsqueda del éxito. Quería...

Respiro con dificultad y le hizo una señal a Porky quien seguía reprendiéndole por el desastre de deudas que tenía. Bugs era bueno al ponerle limites, era quien le advertía sobre las deudas de compras innecesarias y quien evitaba que las hiciera, pero sin el… ha gastado mas de lo que puede pagar.

\- '¿T-tu car-car-cartera?'- cuestiono su amigo señalando el objeto en la mesa de noche. –'¡¿Pla-pla- piensas com-comprar algo?!'-

\- 'No, solo dámela'- estaba demasiado débil como para hablar o moverse demasiado.

La billetera fue puesta con desconfianza sobre su mano y Porky continuo con sus indicaciones, diciéndole que Petunia había preparado algo de comer para él y que lo dejaría en la cocina para que su mayordomo lo sirviera cuando tuviera hambre.

Agradeciendo con un susurro, dedico lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas a sacar el papel de su billetera.

La dirección y el numero seguían ahí.

Si Bugs volvía su fama se iría, pero tendría a alguien con quien repartir la carga de comerciales, filmaciones y eventos. Tendría a alguien que le llevara la contra, que lo hiciera enojar, que pusiera reglas absurdas y que se riera adorablemente de su torpeza. Alguien que le ayudara.

Mickey no sabía mirar más allá… él no era infeliz ¿Estaba frustrado? Por supuesto, pero no infeliz.

¿Era Bugs infeliz? No estaba seguro, pero se lo preguntaría si conseguía regresar todo a la normalidad.

¿Quiere a Bugs de regreso? Para su desgracia… la respuesta que ha rondado en su mente desde que escucho salir aquella pregunta de los labios de Mickey, fue un patético… sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us  
  


**PART 2**

Lo han descrito como un idiota y siendo sincero consigo mismo, muchas veces cree que tienen razón.

Es un idiota con mala suerte y un pésimo temperamento… o por lo menos así es como se siente esperando frente aquella casa.

El lugar es bastante normal. Frustrantemente normal. No es como la mansión que poseía en la "otra realidad", es solo una casa en un suburbio donde hay desde ancianos, hasta gente excéntrica que prefieren la libertad de un lugar poco transitado a estar en la locura de la ciudad.

La casa no es una mansión, pero va de acuerdo con el barrio tranquilo.  
Es relativamente amplia, o al menos eso parece desde afuera con ventanales grandes, un patio prominente que alberga frondosos árboles y arbustos enfrente, y una cochera con espacio para dos autos.

Es el tipo de hogar donde puede imaginar viviendo a una pareja joven y algo sosa con el romántico anhelo de criar a sus hijos en un lugar pacifico y siendo honesto… esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

Bugs siempre ha poseído una tendencia algo… hippie, que lo lleva a sentirse increíblemente cómodo y satisfecho con lugares acogedores, sencillos y tranquilos. Algo que no llega a contrastar del todo bien con la actitud engreída que aflora seguido frente a los demás.

La dirección anotada en el trozo de papel le anuncia que esta en el lugar correcto y el mapa solo le ayuda a confirmarlo.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Tras conseguir escapar de su mayordomo y de Kate, Daffy se las ingenio para obtener un auto rentado y así emprender su aventura en búsqueda del Bugs que, si existe en esa realidad, pero que simplemente… no ha visto aún.

Que viviera a solo dos horas fue un agradable descubrimiento que relajo sus músculos mientras manejaba alejándose de la alocada ciudad de las estrellas y fama.

Y ahora yacía ahí, esperando a las 10:00 am fuera de la que parecía ser la casa del orejón, aun dentro del carro sin tener los pantalones de tocar el timbre, mas por el miedo de ver que existía detrás de aquella puerta marrón, que, por falta de interés en encontrarse con Bugs, pues si deseaba verlo… y resultaba patético lo fuerte que era ese sentimiento.

Coloco su frente contra el volante. ¿Qué haría si salía por esa puerta con un par de niños tomado sus manos? ¿Qué haría si salía con una mujer acompañándolo o un bebe en brazos?

Darse por vencido seria lo mejor, aprender a vivir por si mismo y ceder ante las insistencias de sentar cabeza o solo… continuar dedicado en cuerpo y alma en su carrera.

Colapsar por cansancio de vez en cuando es mejor que arruinarle la vida a una familia entera.

Golpeo ligeramente su frente contra el volante. Patético, esa es la palabra perfecta que lo describe en ese momento.

Helo ahí, una afamada estrella de cine de un estudio prestigioso que tiene todo lo que siempre anheló y aun así… la sensación de que algo faltaba seguía invadiéndolo, viviendo en su mente y pecho sin permitirle olvidarse por completo de su existencia.

Levanto la cabeza, harto de seguir esperando.

Lo mejor es irse. Tal vez lo mejor es… solo no saber.

Giro la llave consiguiendo arrancar el motor del hermoso Mustang a su disposición.

Volvió su vista una ultima vez, preparado para despedirse en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera poner el auto en movimiento la aparición de un hombre pálido sacando la basura atrajo su atención.

Camisa gris, pantalones casuales más oscuros, cabello algo largo sostenido en un descuidado molote, piel blanca, ojos azules, labios rosas y delgados.  
Es esbelto, alto y la música que sale del estéreo combina con el andar relajado de quien camina con una taza de café en mano.

Siente su pecho contraerse y la sensación de nervios revueltos con entusiasmo, lo hizo salir del lujoso auto y cortar distancia sin pensarlo.

Debió haberlo asimilado antes de solo caminar rápido y atrapar al hombre en un desesperado abrazo que resulto mas fuerte de lo que espero.

Puede oler el café, el champú de su cabello y el aroma de su piel. Huele bien y su ropa se siente suave bajo su tacto… sin embargo…  
  


\- 'Ehh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc? … ¿Nos conocemos?'- el tono de sorpresa y confusión, al igual que la rigidez de aquel cuerpo ante el contacto, le indica una notable incomodidad.

Soltándolo en un movimiento tosco se aparato un poco.  
  


\- 'Bugsy, tienes que estar bromeando. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero…'- ojos azules abriéndose grandes en asombro, le hicieron dudar de sus palabras. –'Lo que te dije antes, yo…'-

\- '¿Daffy Duck?'- palabras incrédulas y Daffy solo alzo una ceja.

\- 'Si… ¡¿ahora me dirás que no te acuerdas de mí, dientón?! No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que…'- viéndole lucir confundido, la voz que conocía tan bien, le interrumpió.

\- '¿Qué? Claro que te recuerdo… Eres el actor de Warner, la estrella de los Looney Tunes, pero…'- una sonrisa incrédula se plasmo en su rostro. –'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es este algún tipo de Reality Show? ¿Hay cámaras ocultas?'- buscó alrededor, viendo con sospecha hacia uno de los arbustos.

\- 'Muy simpático, Bugsy. Fingir que no me conoces no te ayudara en nada, orejón. No se que haya hecho Mickey contigo, pero tenemos que volver'- no veía ninguna esposa o niños salir de la casa así que era una buena señal.

\- '¿Cómo...? Eeeh… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Doc?'- Daffy frunció el ceño, un tanto harto de la actitud del pálido.

\- 'Déjate de bromas, Bugs'- mencionó presionando el puente de su nariz con frustración.

\- '¿Bromas? Este debe de ser realmente un tipo de Reality Show. No me harán caer'- guiño el ojo.

Mirando extrañado hacia el pálido, lo vio directo a los ojos.  
  


\- '… ¿Me conoces?'- cuestiono con seriedad y el dueño del cabello plata sonrió.

\- 'He visto tus películas y series, si a eso te refieres.'- Una pausa y la sonrisa ladeada hizo que el corazón de Daffy se contrajera un poco. –'Pero no te conozco… más bien, no nos conocemos. Bugs Bunny, un gusto… aunque parecías saber mi nombre desde antes, lo que es algo extraño viniendo de una estrella de cine, supongo que el simple inventor del pelador de zanahorias no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácil.'- le extendió una mano.

\- 'No me recuerdas'- afirmo viendo la mano que seguía esperando por la suya.

\- 'Ehh… no'- El pálido debió haber notado la preocupación en su rostro pues busco su mirada con una expresión seria. –'¿Nos conocemos?'-

Suponía que no y tenía sentido el que no lo hicieran, pues Bugs y él se conocieron gracias a la actuación, gracias a que el pálido acabo siendo contratado por Merrie Melodies y de ahí fue jalado hacia los Looney Tunes.

Que no lo conociera ahora, que no tuviera la más mínima idea de quien era… resultaba lógico.

Miro alrededor, confirmando la sensación de ser observado al encontrarse con vecinos curiosos que empezaban a asomarse por las ventanas y se detenían a verlo cuando pasaban.

\- 'Tengo algo que decirte, pero no aquí…'- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Lo menos que necesitaba era que la prensa o alguien mas se enterara de donde estaba.

\- 'Podemos entrar si quieres, Doc'- señalo a su casa y termino por guiarlo hacia dentro de la misma.

Dentro la decoración es igual de hogareña y sencillamente cálida, un tanto simple, pero gritaba a Bugs en cada aspecto, desde los colores, hasta los premios, los marcos con pinturas de zanahorias, las fotografías, lámparas e inclusive los colores de las paredes, mesas y sillones…. Es Bugs, a una escala mas baja con menor presupuesto quitándole el glamur a todo el estilo, pero no dejaba de ser Bugs.

Se lo podía imaginar comprando cada una de aquellas cosas, eligiendo cortinas, los utensilios de cocina, la enorme pantalla y la colección de CDs y DVDs.

Ciertamente parecía no recordarlo en absoluto, pero eso no significa que fuera alguien más. No era un famoso actor, ni una estrella adorada por todos, sin embargo, si tenia algo de fama o reconocimiento….

\- 'Tu inventaste el pelador de zanahorias?'- se sentó en la barra de la cocina, observando desde ahí a su anfitrión que se dedicaba a preparar café.

\- 'Así es, Doc'- soltó una risilla antes de contestar. –'Disculpa el desorden, no tenia pensando encontrarme con un famoso actor cuando me desperté en la mañana'- sirvió el café en un par de tazas. –'Dijiste que tenías… algo que decirme?'-

¿Cómo explicarlo sin que lo viera como un lunático? ¿Cómo decirlo sin espantarlo o hacerlo llamar a policía?

Luce como Bugs, un poco mas joven y mucho mas relajado, sin el porte tan engredo o el andar confianzudo.

No tenia mucho que perder y el tiempo no apremiaba así que era mejor decírselo sin rodeos. Si ese dientón de cabello plata sigue siendo el Bugs que conoce de años entonces…

Eso era…

La respuesta golpeo contra su cabeza.

Bugs sigue siendo Bugs, conocía al pálido, realmente sabia bastante cosas sobre él. Si podía convencerlo en ir al estudio y actuar, si podía convertirlo en un actor entonces se volvería una estrella y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero no estaba seguro de comprender las palabras de Mickey. ¿Cómo diablos suponía que supiera como acaban los estúpidos cuentos de hadas?

\- 'Tenias el cabello más largo cuando eras joven'- soltó sin pensarlo aun dándole vueltas a las palabras del principal de Disney. –'Hace mucho que te lo cortaste, ya había olvidado como lucias'- rió un poco sorbiendo el café.

Hizo una mueca ante el fuerte sabor del café negro. Obviamente _ese_ dientón no lo había preparado para él, no como solía hacer el otro antes de servírselo, agregando la cantidad de azúcar y crema exacta que sabia de memoria.  
  


\- 'Hablas como si me conocieras, pero... yo no…'-

\- 'Vengo de otra realidad, Mickey, el actor famoso cantarín de Disney nos metió aquí y no sé cómo regresar.'- la mirada de confusión del dueño de la casa no fue ninguna sorpresa.

\- '¿Nos?'- una ceja plateada se alzo inquisitiva.

\- 'Si "nos"'- señaló a ambos. –'De donde yo vengo tu eres el actor principal de Warner, el afamado Bugs Bunny que todos adoran e idolatran. Eres la cabecilla de nosotros, los Looney Tunes, y…'- aclaro su garganta. –'Y has sido mi pareja por 7 años. Nos conocemos de mucho mas tiempo, pero tuvimos dificultades en formalizarnos. Mickey puso algún tipo de hechizo que provoco que termináramos aquí y ahora soy yo el mas famoso de todo el estudio, tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado, pero el trabajo me esta matando y no soporto a nuestros idiotas amigos cuyos problemas ayudabas a resolver, pero que ahora es mi trabajo hacerlo. Así que…'- pensó por un segundo en sus palabras. –'Te quiero de vuelta antes de que esto me mate. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?'-

\- 'No, en lo más mínimo, Doc'- respondió casual. –'¿Quieres que crea yo soy un actor famoso en "otra realidad"? Pff, lo veo muy difícil, Doc. El único papel de actor que he tenido es como granjero en una obra de primaria y mi diálogo era una sola frase'-

\- '… "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?"'- interrumpió de golpe.

\- 'Si… ¿Cómo supiste eso?'- una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en el rostro del apiñonado.

\- 'Porque te conozco.'- dejo la taza sobre la mesa. –'Ese es tu slogan allá. Básicamente te pagan por morder una zanahoria y decir esas palabras.'- la expresión de asombro le decía que tenía su completo interés ahora. –'Se que amas las zanahorias hasta el punto de tener tu propio huerto porque dices que saben mejor cuando tu las cultivas. Te gustan los días lluviosos, adoras la época navideña, preparas recetas basadas en zanahorias, prefieres el pay de zanahoria que el pastel, te gusta el Reggae y bailar Swing, tomas el café negro con tres cucharadas de azúcar, duermes con la ventana abierta incluso en inverno y tienes dos lunares aquí'- señaló hacia su cadera derecha, provocando que el pálido cubriera protectoramente el lugar.

\- '¿Cómo…?'- balbuceo, retrocediendo un poco a pesar de estar del otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

\- 'Conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, te he visto desnudo mas veces de las que seguramente tu madre lo ha hecho'- acaricio la orilla de la taza. –'Se como besarte y como hacerte gritar en la cama. Se el tipo de champú que usas, la marca de tu loción e incluso tus fetiches más extraños y tu fobia hacia las arañas. ¿Me crees o tendré que acostarme contigo para que lo hagas?'- Diciendo lo último recordó una vez mas las palabras de Mickey… ahora que lo pensaba los cuentos de hadas tienen la absurda solución de un beso de amor verdadero. –'¡Eso es!' se puso de pie de golpe. –'¡Déjame besarte!'

La expresión en la cara de Bugs le decía que todo era demasiado para procesarlo tan rápido, se veía bastante confundido, como si les buscara el sentido a sus palabras y al hecho de que supiera tanto de él sin haberlo conocido antes, pero Daffy sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

\- 'No ¿Qué?'- negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos por un momento. –'No sé cómo sabes todo eso, Doc y puede que seas mi actor favorito, pero no creo que…'-

\- '¿Soy tu actor favorito?'- no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó al escucharle decir tal cosa. Su Bugs, nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras ni aun que tuviera una pistola en la cabeza.

\- 'Ese no es el punto'- evadió la pregunta sonrojándose ligeramente. –'Esto es lo que yo sé, Doc. Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny, nunca en mi vida he pisado un set de grabación o estado en una obra real, invente el pelador de zanahorias, vivo cómodamente gracias a eso y un día en la mañana salgo a tirar la basura y me abraza este actor que solo he visto en películas y series, y me dice que viene de otra realidad donde al parecer soy famoso y que hemos sido pareja 7 años.'- frunció ligeramente el ceño. –'¿Sabes lo descabellado que suena todo eso?'-

\- 'Me lo imagino, dientón. Ahora ¿me vas a dejar besarte o no? El Orejón de Disney dijo "El hechizo se rompe como en todos los cuentos de hadas" y en esos cuentos…'-

\- '¿Un beso soluciona todo?'- se cruzo de brazos al parecer no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

\- '¡Exacto!'- caminando hacia el pálido se puso frente a él, viéndolo retroceder rápidamente. –'Vamos, Bugsy, ¡lo hemos hecho cientos de veces!'-

\- '¡Nunca hemos hablado antes! Y deja de llamarme "Bugsy", Doc. Solo mi madre me llama así'- acabo acorralado contra la barrada de la cocina.

\- 'No, yo también te llamo así.'- acerco su rostro. –'Soy tu actor favorito. Por la forma en que luces es notable que inclusive en esta realidad no eres heterosexual en lo más mínimo, así que… ¿Nunca te preguntaste lo que se sentiría ser besado por una estrella?'-

Un sonrojo profundo y Daffy deseaba burlarse maniacamente de ese Bugs ingenuo que ante toda la confusión parece inseguro y ligeramente molesto. Como un nervioso conejo acorralado.

Ojos azules miraron sus labios y el apiñonado sonrió travieso.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs' POV**

Esto resultaba como el inicio de una mala película pornográfica.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana y decidió que tendría un día tranquilo y que no tenia apuro alguno en recoger la casa, no pensó que le pasaría algo así.

Salir a tirar la basura en fachas solo para que el actor favorito al que le ha seguido la pista desde que vio su primera película cuando era un adolescente, acabara saliendo de la nada abrazándolo y diciéndole cosas que sonaban al tema de alguna película de ciencia ficción, esto no estaba en su plan para ese día.

Tampoco lo estaba el realmente descubrir que, si se trataba de ese actor y no de algún doble u otra persona que se le parecía, ni mucho menos que invitarlo a pasar y acceder a escucharlo lo llevara a este punto.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvo su ultima novia y a pesar de haber tenido un par de parejas masculinas, nunca se sintió así.

Por eso estaba un tanto sorprendido de si mismo por prácticamente gemir entre besos húmedos y permitir que aquella lengua se adentrara en su boca y acariciara su paladar.

Soltó un quejido al ser alzado y puesto sobre el mostrador de su cocina.

¿Qué tipo de sueño o alucinación estaba teniendo?

No comprendía nada, pero…

Entreabrió sus ojos observando pestañas largas de los parpados cerrados del actor.

El beso se siente bien, muy bien y su acompañante parece claramente excitado también, acariciando su pecho y cintura por debajo de su camisa.

\- '¿Qué haces?'- susurro ante la mano que deshacía el botón de su pantalón.

\- '¿No quieres, dientón?'- el insistente sobrenombre es irritante.

\- '¿Por qué me dices así siempre, Doc? Tengo un nombre'- su cierre fue bajado.

\- 'Siempre te he dicho así'- se encogió de hombros. –'Tienes dientes grandes y orejas grandes.'- labios bajaron a su ropa interior y Bugs dio un pequeño salto. –'no que me disgusten. De hecho, me gustan.'- lo vio detenerse de golpe, luciendo un tanto confundido por sus propias palabras.

\- 'Eeh… en ese caso, supongo que acepto el halago…'- murmuro haciendo que ojos verdes lo contemplaran por un segundo. –'Si me dieras un momento puedo tomar un baño y podríamos usar la…'- el beso en su boca y después sobre su miembro censurado lo hizo callar.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Daffy Duck es básicamente su actor favorito. Le gusta su trabajo, su tipo de comedia y expresiones, le gusta como se mueve en la pantalla y lo engreído que parece en las entrevistas… y obviamente le gusta como luce.

Entre todo lo que el apiñonado dijo de él, que resultaban ser puras verdades que no muchos conocían sin ser extremadamente cercanos, menciono algo sobre su sexualidad y Bugs no lo iba a negar, hallaba al actor atractivo, hasta el punto de llamarlo un ideal.

Pero cuales eran las probabilidades de que tu actor favorito acabara en tu casa con la cara metida en tu ropa interior, como le sucedía en ese momento.

\- 'Lo dices como si no lo hubiéramos hecho estando en todo tipo de circunstancias y posiciones'- le escucho reír y Bugs se limito a contener un quejido al sentir manos acariciar su entrepierna.

\- 'Lo dices como si tuviera la más mínima idea de que estas hablando, Doc ¿Tanto me quieres en tu "otra realidad" que lo hacíamos hasta en la cocina?'- rio juguetonamente, atreviéndose a tocarlo por primera vez, adentrando sus dedos en aquel cabello azabache que siempre se veía perfectamente alineado y cuidado desde el televisor.

Lucia tan lejano que el tocarlo le resultaba completamente irreal.

\- '¿Quererte? Yo te amo'- las palabras salieron descuidadas como una simple reacción sin pensar.  
  


La sonrisa juguetona de Bugs cayo de golpe, convirtiéndose en una nerviosa. Esa es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo así y suena realmente sincero, la primera vez que las palabras son dichas sin ser seguidas por un "¿Podrías prestarme una cantidad estúpida de dinero?"

Sintió su corazón contraerse antes de latir con más fuerza y respiro hondo un par de veces apartando su mano del suave cabello del actor que se alejaba de el rápidamente, retrocediendo con pasos torpes para acabar del otro lado de la cocina.

Manos apiñonadas cubrieron la boca del actor, quien lucía demasiado aterrado tras haber dicho aquellas palabras.

\- 'Que honesto, Doc'- soltó una risa ligera que esperaba aliviar lo incomodo del momento.

\- '¡Esa estúpida Rata!'- le escucho gritar apretando los puños. –'¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con ese hechizo? ¿Por qué no ha regresado nada a la normalidad?'-

\- 'Porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido'- ofreció Bugs como respuesta, raramente ofendido por la reacción del apiñonado.

\- 'Dame tu teléfono'- ordeno, acercándose al pálido.

\- '¿Para qué, Doc?'- sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, pero espero por la respuesta antes de entregarlo.

\- 'Necesito hablar con ese idiota y apague el mío para que no me molestaran, ahora Bugsy, ¡deja de llamarme Doc a cada momento y dame tu celular!'- para un actor de comedia Daffy Duck tenía un temperamento bastante diferente al que proyectaba en pantalla.

\- 'Oh, lo lamento, Doc y Eeehh… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?'- el tono sarcástico salió natural al estar un tanto molesto por la forma en que le hablaba

\- '¡Daff! Tú me llamas Daff, Lucas, Duck, como quieras, pero no solo Doc como si…'- sonaba frustrado

\- '¿Como si no te conociera? Que extraño, _Duck._ No es como si solo te hubiera visto en películas y no supiera nada de ti mas lo que dicen las revistas de chismes, y créeme que se les olvido mencionar tu mal temperamento.'- sus palabras parecieron detonar algo en él, pues lo vio acercarse aún más, molesto hasta el punto de querer gritarle en la cara.  
  


Ojos verdes chocando con azules y Bugs se mantuvo firme, esperado por la respuesta del actor, preparado para elevar de tono el argumento que estaban teniendo, si es que era necesario.

Fue Duck quien se quebró primero, soltando un casi inaudible grito de frustración que termino con su pequeño duelo de miradas.  
  


\- 'Solo préstamelo, por favor'- pidió nuevamente, sonando tan miserable como lucia.

\- 'Todo tuyo. No fue tan difícil ¿cierto?'- sonrió burlón entregándole su celular sin desbloquearlo, nunca especifico que lo necesitaba desbloqueado. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Bugs, el apiñonado formo rápidamente el patrón exacto y se dispuso a teclear un número. –'¿Cómo supiste…?'-

\- 'Nunca lo cambias, siempre usas el mismo'- interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar.

Esa era otra de las cosas mas desconcertantes que le hacían pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que decía el apiñonado era verdad.

¿Cómo supo sobre su frase? ¿Quién le dijo sobre su preferencia por el poco común pay de zanahoria o que su época favorita es la navideña? ¿Cómo diantres sabia el patrón de su celular si nunca lo ha visto?

¿Lo adivino? Posiblemente el actor era un genio, un acosador o un sociópata, pero no existía forma en que su excusa de "vengo de otra realidad" fuera real.

Si, en ese mundo existían cosas raras, pero… no podía ser cierto… ¿O sí?

Viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro frente a él, lo observo en silencio.

Existe algo en él que no le ha contado a nadie, pues resulta un detalle extraño que lo ha acompañado desde su infancia y que jamás lo ha abandonado, pero que prefirió no mencionar primero por no hallarle un nombre y después por lo absurdo que sonaría intentando describir un sentimiento que siempre ha llevado.  
  


Desde niño ha tenido la sensación de olvidar algo, como un juguete perdido, como algo que se le había escapado de sus manos y no lo podía encontrar. No sabia que era, no sabia porque se sentía así, pero la sensación nunca lo ha abandonado, ni siquiera a esta edad.

Su teoría de que desaparecería con el tiempo no se cumplió, y ante eso Bugs ha aprendido a vivir pensando que había olvidado o perdido algo importante, pero que sencillamente no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que él no podía remediar al no comprender.

Pero…

¿Qué tal si el actor frente a el fue lo que perdió? ¿Qué tal si… su "otra realidad" fue lo que perdió?

Pensando en esto, las palabras descabelladas del apiñonado comenzaban a ser un poco más creíbles.

\- 'Necesito verte. Lo encontré'- le escucho decir, mirando a Bugs de reojo. Deteniéndose de golpe, sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a buscar alrededor. – '¿Dónde?'- dijo tomando una servilleta y sacando una pluma de un cajón.

Viéndole anotar algo, se limitó a esperar contemplando al apiñonado frente a él.

Si verdaderamente existía en otra realidad, entonces estaba bastante celoso de ese Bugs por tener la fortuna de ver al afamado actor todo el tiempo. Si, tiende a enojarse y explota rápido, pero es aún más atractivo de cerca, y pensar que estuvo a punto de tener la oportunidad de acostarse con él.

Soltó un suspiro bajándose del mostrador de su cocina, para acomodarse el pantalón. Por lo menos su erección había comenzado a bajar ahora que las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado. Pero ahí estaba otro detalle… la mayoría de sus exparejas tuvieron uno que otro problema al acomodarse a sus inusualmente grandes dientes frontales, pero el apiñonado pareció no tener dificultad alguna, era casi como si estuviera bastante acostumbrado a ellos.

\- 'Vamos, dientón'- dijo apenas colgó, regresándole el celular. –'Tenemos que ir a buscar a ese roedor antes de que salga del país'-

\- '¿Vamos?'- murmuro extrañado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- '¿No crees en nada de lo que te digo? Tengo a alguien que lo puede confirmar por mi'- la sonrisa engreída lo hizo titubear. –'Vamos Bugs, no es como si te fuera a secuestrar o algo así'-  
  


No tenia nada mejor que hacer. Ningún compromiso más que pasar el día leyendo y viendo alguna película, así que…  
  


\- 'Dame 15 minutos, Duck'- ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

\- '¿A dónde vas? Nos tenemos que ir'- replico siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- 'A cambiarme'- se quitó la playera, sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar el "oh" por parte del apiñonado.

Para su sorpresa, Duck termino por seguirlo hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones. Solo una se hallaba en uso, mientras que las otras dos las convirtió en un estudio y una habitación para invitados.

Los pasos permanecieron detrás de él hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde el apiñonado comenzó a ver por todos lados, curioseando por el lugar como si fuera algún tipo de museo.

\- 'Suponiendo que es cierto lo de tu "otra realidad"'-se adentró en el baño y encendió la regadera.

\- '¡Lo es!'- escucho gritar desde afuera.

\- 'Suponiendo que lo es.'- insistió apresurándose a bañarse. –'¿Vivimos juntos?'-

\- 'Si'- respondió sin dudar.

\- '¿En tu casa?'- enjabono su cuerpo en lo que los restos de champú se iban de su cabello.

\- 'La tuya, es más grande. Es una mansión si la comparas con este lugar'-

\- 'Dices que supuestamente tenemos saliendo 7 años y que por un hechizo acabamos así…'- salió del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo. –'Fue por algo que yo hice o…'-  
  


Ojos verdes se volvieron a él.  
  


\- 'No…'- suspiro el apiñonado dejándose caer en la cama. –'Digamos que fue mi culpa… tal vez'-

\- 'hmm'- Entro en su armario y tomo algo de ropa. –'¿Te piensas quedar ahí, Duck?'- pupilas verdes seguían sus movimientos.

\- 'Nada que no haya visto antes'- respondió con un tono cansado casi aburrido.

\- 'Si eso dices'- dejo caer la toalla de su cuerpo y termino de secar su cabello con la otra antes de cambiarse.  
  


Podía sentir la mirada del apiñonado seguirlo, por lo que Bugs se limitó a ignorarlo cambiándose a su paso como si no estuviera siendo observado.  
  


\- 'Inclusive aquí tienes un hermoso cuerpo'- Una vez más parecía que el actor no había pensado en sus palabras antes de decirlas, pues el fuerte sonrojo que se pinto en su rostro le dio a entender lo avergonzado que estaba por haber dicho aquello.

\- 'Gracias, Doc'- dijo con un tono coqueto que no pudo evitar usar con tal de hacerlo sonrojar aún más.

\- 'T-te es-espero abajo'- levantándose torpemente, salió casi corriendo del cuarto para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Gafas de sol y una gorra que al parecer fue robada de su cuarto, sirven para ocultar la identidad del famoso actor que esta al volante, manejando tan rápido que Bugs podía sentir sus nervios aflorar ante la velocidad.

El estilo de música que sale del estéreo no es nada a lo que se imaginó, pues para alguien cuyo trabajo es la comedia y que se encuentra manejando a 120Km/h, esperaría algo más relacionado a música electrónica o rock, pero la animada canción Country de los 70's fue una sorpresa que pesándolo bien… se acomodaba a la personalidad del apiñonado.

\- 'Country…'- murmuro viendo por la ventana los carros que dejaban atrás. –'Quien lo diría'- dijo para si mismo riendo un poco ante el descubrimiento.

\- 'Al menos yo no soy el del Reggae'- una sonrisa burlona y Bugs sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. –'Además… a ti te gusta esta canción. La hemos bailado varias veces cuando salíamos'-

\- '¿Salimos a bailar?'- alzo una ceja algo escéptico. –'¿Tu y yo? ¿En público?'- dudaba que inclusive en la otra realidad eso fuera aun aceptable.

La sociedad puede ser demasiado cruel, los lugares para parejas "diferentes" son tan pocos que resulta difícil hallarlos.

Con el tiempo han ido aumentando, pero la cantidad de jóvenes que suelen ir, lo hacen sentir raramente fuera de lugar, casi como si resultara inapropiado que estuviera ahí.

\- 'Tu vestido como mujer, obviamente'- Bugs sintió su sangre helarse ante tales palabras. –'No pongas esa cara, dientón'- una ligera risa salió de labios gruesos. –'Te dije que te conocía. Claro que en la otra realidad necesitas usar peluca desde que te cortaste el cabello. De hecho…'- dedos tomando con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello plateado y el pálido se sonrojo. –'Debería de convencerte de dejártelo largo otra vez'-  
  


La caricia contra su mejilla al apartar la mano apiñonada fue un extra que provoco una sonrisa absurda en su rostro.

Aclarándose la garganta se reacomodo en el asiento de piel.

Una vez más la confusión golpeaba fuertemente contra su mente, jugando con su sentido de la realidad. Si todo aquello era un extraño y largo sueño… esperaba que se prolongara un poco mas o que se terminara en ese momento, antes de que empezara a tragarse las palabras del actor.

Sus amigos cercanos podían saber lo mismo que Duck había mencionado antes, pero sobre su secreto mejor guardado… existían pocos, muy pocos, de hecho, solo Rodney estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto que resultaba difícil de explicar.

Es prácticamente un pasatiempo. No lo hace a menudo, pero si lo suficiente como para haber aprendido que tipo de prendas le favorecían más, su número de tacón y la manera adecuada de peinarse y maquillarse.

Sin embargo, el actor junto a él decía saber su secreto… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con el que jamás ha hablado supiera que le gusta vestirse de mujer de vez en cuando? Que le gusta salir vestido así y le resulta un juego divertido el ver a cuantos hombres puede engañar.

Nunca a tenido una pareja el tiempo suficiente o a quien le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para brindarle información tan privada e íntima… pero junto a él… en "otra realidad", lleva saliendo siete años con alguien que no solo esta al tanto del secreto, sino que parece no tener problema algún con él.

Partiendo sus labios, estuvo a punto de soltar la pregunta en su mente cuando las palabras del apiñonado lo interrumpieron.

\- '¡Aquí es!'- informo dando una brusca vuelta hacia la derecha.

Tras conseguir focalizar, noto el cambio repentino en el panorama que empezaba a llenarse de bellos y altos arboles alrededor, mientras que letreros le indicaban que iban hacia una calle sin salida.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que la enorme reja del estudio Disney apareciera frente a ellos.

Olvido preguntar a donde iban o a quien iban a ver….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

\- 'No te alejes'- advirtió el apiñonado y Bugs se ahorro la respuesta, demasiado ocupado viendo alrededor como para preocuparse por seguir las indicaciones de su guía.

Disney cuenta con un sin número de estudios repartidos en varias ciudades y países, tienen un acceso bastante restringido y el lugar es tan grande que parecía una ciudad completamente diferente, con edificios llamativos por todos lados, jardines propiamente cuidados y personas caminando de un lado a otro llevando vestuarios, mobiliario e inclusive enormes cajas de madera y material de construcción.

Lamentablemente los pasos rápidos del actor y la mano en su espalda le evitaban contemplar el lugar con calma, pero le ayudaban a no perderse entre la multitud y a evitar posibles accidentes al detenerlo justo a tiempo antes de que terminara topándose con algo o alguien.

\- 'Tienes buenos reflejos, Doc'- dijo al ser acercado al cuerpo del actor, siendo sacado del camino de un par de hombres que llevaban una larga viga metálica.

\- 'En esta realidad si'- rio un poco sin apartar la mirada del pedazo de servilleta en su mano libre. –'13-A'- le escucho susurrar.

Bugs siguió la dirección de la mirada del apiñonado y no le tomo mas que un par de minutos el encontrar el letrero con la descripción.  
  


\- 'Alla, Doc'- señaló y su mano fue atrapada por la del actor, quien prácticamente corrió hasta dar con el lugar que parecía mas una bodega que un edificio en forma.

Se adentraron sin preguntar y el apiñonado parecía saber a donde iba, pues los llevo hasta una puerta al fondo del lugar.

Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba sentando en un escritorio repleto de papeles correctamente acomodados.

Tal como a Daffy Duck, lo ha visto en películas, ha escuchado hablar mucho de él y sabia que una nueva serie donde seria el principal estaba por estrenarse, pero jamás se espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlo o tan siquiera verlo de cerca.

Mickey Mouse, la imagen de Disney, el líder del área de entretenimiento tiene un aspecto amigable, con esa sonrisa tranquila, brillante cabello negro y la curvatura de su rostro lo hacía ver joven y amable. Es un hombre reservado de quien se habla mucho respecto a su carrera, pero muy poco sobre su vida personal.

Es de los actores mas famosos reconocidos mundialmente y por eso Bugs estuvo por quedarse sin palabras al verlo sentado casualmente revisando papeles, mientras parecía estar esperando.

\- '¡AHA! ¡Bugs!'- se puso de pie de un salto, cortando distancia con él tan rápido que el pálido apenas logro reaccionar.

\- 'Mickey Mouse'- dijo estrechando la mano del hombre en un efusivo saludo. –'Es un gusto conocerlo. Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo'-

\- 'No deberías de hablarme tan propiamente'- rio el de cabello azabache, dejando el apretón de manos de lado para disponerse a ofrecerle un cálido abrazo. –'¿Cómo has estado?'-

\- 'He tenido días menos extraños, pero… no me quejo.'- le escucho reír un poco mas ante sus palabras.

\- 'Aha, de eso no hay duda'- ojos cafés se volvieron a su acompañante y el pálido recordó a quien tenía junto a él. –'Sabia que lo encontrarías, Daffy'-

\- '¡Por eso vinimos aquí! Es un beso ¿No, Roedor?'- la familiaridad en sus palabras indico que se conocían de tiempo. –'¡Lo bese y no funciono!'-

Un dedo apuntando hacia Bugs y el pálido solo ofreció una sonrisa tranquila, encogiendo sus hombros.

\- 'Por supuesto que no'- dijo la estrella de Disney sin apartar la sonrisa amigable de su rostro. – 'Bugs, nos permites un momento'-

\- 'Claro, Doc…'- asintió un tanto extrañado, viendo como el apiñonado era llevado a una oficina que parecía más una sala de juntas aparte.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, se quedo solo en la amplia oficina decorada con un variado estante de libros y unos pocos marcos de fotografías de las estrellas del estudio.

Echo un vistazo rápido a los marcos donde aparecían los actores principales, todos ellos bastante conocidos por Bugs, de hecho, no conocía a nadie que no supiera quienes eran los galardonados actores en aquellas fotos que parecían antiguas.

La cantidad de mercancía, los comerciales, películas y las diferentes series que han salido a lo largo de los años, impide que sean olvidados o ignorados tan fácilmente. A diferencia de los Looney Tunes, cuya presencia no es igual de fuerte y sus series no son tan recurrentes, pero si tuviera que elegir, diría que el afamado grupo de comediantes es mas de su gusto que el mágico equipo de actores de cuentos de hadas.

Todo se basaba en preferencias, algunos disfrutaban mas de la magia y el romance, mientras que él en lo personal, prefería reírse de simpáticas persecuciones y ocurrencias.

Acercándose al estante, observo los libros dispuesto a elegir uno que pareciera entretenido, sin embargo, apenas consiguió tomarlo antes de que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abriera.

El primero en salir fue el actor de Disney, con una sonrisa ahora menos amigable, pero conservando su frente en alto. Detrás de él venia el actor de Warner, luciendo agotado con una marcada mueca en su rostro.

\- 'Bugs…'- miro hacia el apiñonado y Bugs noto como los ojos verdes se apartaban de ellos. –'Lo que te dijo Daffy es verdad'- el tono de voz suave lo forzó a acercarse para escucharlo con claridad. –'Puse… hice… Pedí que hicieran un hechizo para ustedes…. Puede que no lo entiendas ahora y es normal que estés confundido y comprendo si no me crees, aha, yo mismo no lo haría… pero por favor confía en que lo que hice fue por su bien… por el bien de ambos'-

\- '¿A qué te refieres, Doc?'- una vez más su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. –'Esta otra realidad… ¿Quieres decir que realmente soy un actor en "otra realidad"? ¿Qué el y yo…?'- hizo un gesto hacia el apiñonado y no fue necesario que dijera mas para que el pelinegro comprendiera.

\- 'Esta "otra realidad" aún existe, aún pueden regresar, pero… no es tiempo todavía…'- un vistazo hacia el actor de comedia y este soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

\- 'Solo tienen que decirlo'- dijo rodando los ojos. –'Esperare afuera'- anuncio más para el pálido que para Mickey.

Ocupando las sillas junto a ellos, Bugs se dispuso a esperar por las palabras del actor, quien parecía buscar la forma indicada de explicar todo adecuadamente.

\- 'Tu no lo amas, por eso las cosas no han vuelto a la normalidad, por eso no han podido regresar a la "otra realidad".'- explico despacio mirándolo directo a los ojos. –'El hechizo consiste en darle a Daffy todo lo que una vez deseo, toda la fama, toda la gloria que tanto a añorado, yo pedí que se la dieran. No me imagine que tu acabarías por no convertirte en actor y que no lo conocerías, ni que no lo recordarías.'- inspecciono por un instante sus manos enguantadas. –'En cambio pedí que obtuvieras de él toda la sinceridad que te mereces, cualquier cosa que le preguntes, cualquier sentimiento que el tenga hacia ti no va a tener más remedio que decirlo con franqueza sea bueno o… malo…'-  
  


Ahora esa expresión al decirle que lo amaba y la reacción al soltar aquel halago mientras se cambiaba, tenían sentido. Pero si todo aquello era real… entonces debía de existir una razón, una causa detrás de las acciones y por eso salía la pregunta…  
  


\- '¿Por qué?'- murmuro aun buscando la lógica detrás de aquel hechizo.

\- 'Ustedes son una pareja poco convencional. Tienen una buena química, pero…'- una expresión insegura y lo escucho inhalar con fuerza. –'Pero están llenos de problemas, son incapaces de dejar ir su orgullo, dignidad y ego, prefieren pelear a tener que ser honestos entre ustedes…'-

\- '¿Cómo lo sabes?'- la pregunta salió sin pensar.

\- 'Todos los que sabemos podemos ver que realmente se adoran, pero la forma en que se tratan hace complejo que comprendamos porque siguen juntos. Tienen demasiadas fricciones y resentimientos… Debo serte sincero, creí que le tomaría mas tiempo el ir a buscarte después de que le dijera. Bugs, le di todo, el lo tiene todo y sabe que si llegas tu y regresan va a perderlo y aun así…'-

\- 'Fue por mi…'- completo recibiendo una sonrisa amplia por parte del actor. –'¿De qué fricciones hablas, Doc? ¿A que te refieres con…?'-

\- 'Eso es entre ustedes. Puede que lo sepa no sea la historia completa así que… pregúntale a él.'- soltó una risa corta. –'Pregúntale todo lo que se te ocurra, no puede mentirte en nada.'-

\- 'Y si logramos regresar a la "otra realidad" todo esto…'- señaló alrededor. –'Mi pelador de zanahorias, mi casa, amigos y…'-

\- 'No sé que pasara con el peleador de zanahorias, pero tu casa es mejor en la otra realidad y tus amigos reales están allá también…'- Respiro hondo una vez más. –'Daffy sabe que solo pueden regresar con un beso de amor, pero… también pueden regresar si tú lo noqueas.'-

\- '¿Qué?'- parpadeo confundido.

\- 'Lo has hecho antes. Si las respuestas te llevan a no sentir nada por él, si lo detestas hasta no tolerar la idea de estar con él en la "otra realidad" entonces, puedes regresar todo a la normalidad noqueándolo'- Bugs quiso reírse ante las palabras, pero la sonrisa tranquila del actor le indico que hablaba enserio.

\- 'Un beso o un golpe mágicos, bastante interesante, doc'- se puso de pie aun intentando procesar todas las palabras del hombre.

\- 'Puedes llamarme cuando desees'- le entrego una tarjeta de presentación con su numero de un lado y sus iniciales del otro.

\- '¿Debería pedirte un autógrafo ahora o somos amigos en la otra realidad?'- dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- 'Puedes pedirme uno en la "otra realidad", nos vemos bastante seguido'- consiguió decir entre risas.

\- 'Supongo que debo irme entonces… su temperamento no es tan relajado como dicen'-

\- 'Lo se'- asintió tomando nuevamente los papeles olvidados en el escritorio. –'Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Descubre todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes y… aclaren las cosas.'-

\- 'Gracias, Doc'- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina, encontrándose con el apiñonado recargado contra la pared, esperándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us

**PART 3**

Amor, es una palabra demasiado fuerte.  
  


No que no lo sintiera, no que no haya sido dirigida hacia él antes, no que no creyera en ella o por lo menos la anhelara un poco… es más bien un sentimiento demasiado complejo y difícil de manejar como para mirarlo de frente.

Han competido por el primer lugar, por la fama, por los papeles, por la gloria y prestigio desde antes de trabajar juntos ¿Cómo amar a un Némesis tan… perfecto cuando todo por lo que has trabajado se te va de las manos gracias a él?

Daffy no se lo espero nunca y aun así ocurrió. El desliz de una noche acabo transformándose en un amor tan complejo de manejar como de analizar.

Por eso Mickey estaba mal si creía que esto era lo más conveniente para ambos. No debió de haber metido sus enormes orejas en algo que nadie entendía. Si creía que lo mejor para ellos era que fueran completamente sinceros, entonces estaba muy equivocado…

Su relación no se basa en una sinceridad sentimental, pueden ser directos y honestos entre ellos cuando se trataba de decir simplemente la verdad sobre algún hecho, pero tratándose de sentimientos… para Daffy resultaba más sencillo decirle lo retorcido que estaba el mundo por preferir al pálido que a él, en vez de decir que la sensación de ser un fracaso es una realidad demasiado dura de afrontar y que prefiere culpar injustamente al pálido que a si mismo.

El único consuelo y razón por la que no acabo huyendo, abandonando al pálido con el orejón aquel, fueron aquellas palabras…

" _Muy seguramente no recordara lo que ocurra en esta realidad. Estoy casi seguro de que no recordara nada de lo que le digas…_ "

Eso dijo el actor de Disney y le basto para detener el pánico que sintió por haber mencionado cosas que prácticamente nunca había dicho en voz alta.

Siendo ese el caso no se preocuparía por tener que decir cosas tan vergonzosas frente al pálido, pero aún tenía un problema…

Levanto la gorra "prestada" y reacomodo su cabello antes de colocarla nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

Tiene sentido, que no lo amara tiene todo el sentido del mundo, pero aun así no puede evitarlo…

\- 'Eeh… ¿Todo bien, _Doc_?'-

\- 'No'- carraspeo cruzándose de brazos.

El restaurante sencillo donde acabaron no era más que una escapatoria para aliviar el hambre y romper el silencio incomodo que se creó en el carro.

\- '¿Es por lo que dijo Mickey? ¿Lo del beso?'- voz tranquila iba de la mano con el sonido del tenedor tomando otro pedazo de salmón.

\- 'N…'- intentar mentir es inútil sus únicas opciones son quedarse callado o decir la verdad y digamos que la primera no le viene del todo bien. –'Si'-  
  


Ojos azules lo observaron fijamente por unos segundos antes de dejar ver esa frustrante sonrisa engreída.  
  


\- '¿Estas dolido porque no te amo?'- apretó los dientes con fuerza. –'Estas consciente de lo absurdo que es ¿Cierto, Doc? Entiendo que en la "otra realidad" llevemos años como pareja, pero en esta… no te conozco'-

\- '¡Ya se!'- un puño contra la mesa y lo vio mantenerse inmutable. –'¡Lo sé, Bugs! ¡Se que aquí no recuerdas quien soy! ¡Se que no tiene sentido! Pero…'- deseaba golpear su cabeza contra la mesa ante el nudo en su garganta –'Pero eso no cambia que yo si lo haga y me siento como un idiota por ser el único'- apretó los dientes un poco más. –'No es justo que yo si te ame y tú te hayas olvidado de mi como si no te importara'-  
  


El incómodo calor que subió por su cuello hasta pintar todo su rostro le impedía mirar hacia aquellos ojos que sabía que lo seguían viendo.  
  


\- 'No tienes que gritar, Doc'- una ligera risa se escapó de su acompañante y la molestia burbujeo nuevamente en él. –'Eres más intenso de lo que dicen. Todo o nada ¿no es así?'- silencio y el apiñonado hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no verlo. –'No voy a disculparme por algo que no recuerdo y no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pero… si esta no es la realidad en la que deberíamos de estar… entonces ¿Cuál es el plan, Duck?'-

¿Plan?

La luz de esperanza se ilumino en su cabeza.

Por supuesto.

No necesitaba que el dientón se enamorara de él, no requería que recordara todos los pormenores que han atravesado a lo largo de su relación, solo requería que recuperara su fama. Posiblemente no podrían regresar a la "otra realidad", pero por lo menos podía cambiar las cosas en esta.  
  


Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y hubiera contado la maravillosa idea en su mente si las miradas de los extraños a su alrededor no estuvieran sobre ellos.  
  


Había estado demasiado distraído en sus propios problemas como para notarlo, pero aquel restaurante se había comenzado a llenar rápido y ahora los clientes murmuraban entre ellos mirándolos sin una gota de discreción.

Sonrisas y expresiones de impresión, le anunciaban que los lentes oscuros y la gorra no bastaban para ocultar su identidad. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Paso saliva con dificultad y busco su cartera.

\- 'Vámonos de aquí, dientón'- susurro colocando un billete sobre la mesa.

Se puso de pie y apenas consiguió dar un paso en dirección a la puerta cuando una chica se interpuso en su camino.

\- 'Disculpa…'- la sonrisa encantadora no hacía más que alarmarlo. –'¿Eres Daffy Duck?'-

\- 'Yo… eh…'- balbuceo y retrocedió un poco.

Las demás personas empezaban a levantarse de sus lugares, viéndolos con emoción y ahora los murmullos se hacían más fuertes.

"¡Si es el!"

"¡Quiero un autógrafo!"

"Es Daffy Duck"

"Vamos a tomarnos una foto con el"

Un vistazo hacia Bugs y no espero a que el pálido se pusiera de pie correctamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca.

\- 'Así es'- ofreció una sonrisa amplia, metiéndose en el personaje. –'Pero no debería de estar aquí'- Un guiño coqueto y aprovecho la felicidad de la mujer cuya amiga se acercaba corriendo.

Haber ido a comer a un lugar tan casual no fue la mejor idea. Creyó que nadie lo reconocería, pero al parecer menosprecio su propia fama.

Llevándose al pálido con él, salió corriendo del lugar, perdiendo su gorra en el transcurso de la escapatoria hacia el estacionamiento.

Mirando sobre su hombro vio la masa de gente que iba detrás de él. Si llegaban al carro no los dejarían moverse y estarían atrapados.

\- 'Alcánzame del otro lado'- indico al pálido, lanzándole las llaves del auto antes de soltarlo.

Le tomo más de quince minutos y varios atajos por callejones oscuros, el perder al montón de gente que iba detrás de él y que aumento tan pronto acabo en una de las calles principales, pero aun así consiguió escapar, confundiéndolos al entrar a una calle "sin salida" con una pared tan alta que apenas y logro escalar.

Claro que al bajar termino por resbalar y el golpe contra el piso lo sofoco dejándolo inmóvil por un buen par de minutos, pero no le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de llantas frenando con brusquedad junto a él.

\- 'Eeeh ¿Pidió un taxi, caballero?'- soltó el dientón, bajando la ventana del lujoso carro.

\- 'Muy simpático'- irguiéndose con dificultad logro caminar al auto y entrar, para después salir disparados del lugar.

\- 'Ese fue un buen golpe'- la risa no hacía nada por ayudarle.

\- 'He tenido peores'- se enderezo, provocando que toda su espalda tronara.

\- 'Lo sé, como en "Scarlet Pumpernickel", aun no puedo creer que te rehúses a usar dobles'- continúo riendo. –'¿Yo tampoco los uso?'-

\- 'No. Los dobles son para actores viejos y los cobardes'- Estiro su cuello soltando un quejido ante el "crack" que se dejó escuchar. –'Nosotros los comediantes sabemos recibir buenos golpes… pero eso no significa que no duela'-  
  


Rieron en uno sino y una mano se hizo cargo de sacudir el polvo de su espalda.  
  


\- '¿Siempre es así, Doc? Sabía que eras muy famoso, pero lidiar con eso… debe ser difícil tener una cita así'- miro de reojo al apiñonado.

\- '¿Una cita? Pff no he podido salir con nadie en el año que llevo aquí. A donde sea que vaya se amontonan. Ni siquiera puedo ir al supermercado en paz sin que alguien intente tomarme fotos o pedirme autógrafos. Eso no nos pasaba a nosotros, no sé cómo lo manejabas, pero nunca nos tocó que nos siguieran así'- y no mentía, a pesar de la gran fama del pálido, nunca le tocó ver una multitud tan grande que fuera detrás de ellos.  
  


Si tenían fanáticos que se acercaba por autógrafos y fotografías, Bugs los recibía con la cortesía de siempre, accediendo a sus peticiones, pero lo que ocurría con él en esta realidad era absurdo.

\- 'Tal vez si tu rostro no estuviera en todos lados sería diferente'- señalo hacia una de las pantallas en los edificios donde se presentaba el anuncio que hizo para una lujosa marca de ropa.

No lo había pensado así antes…

Bugs hacia anuncios y participaba con algunas marcas, pero no era ni cerca la misma cantidad de participación que se le exigía a él ¿Acaso el dientón declinaba las propuestas?

Recordaba haberlo escuchado discutir al teléfono algunas veces y lucir irritado al salir de juntas " _innecesarias_ " como les llamaba él.

Tenía sentido…

Desde que llego a esa realidad no ha hecho nada más que aceptar proyectos y propuestas, sin importar que tan grandes, complejas o absurdas fueran.

La desesperación por mantener la nueva fama que tenía a su alcance lo ha llevado a olvidarse de su voz y voto ante los directivos, quedándose completamente a su merced.

\- 'Puede que tengas razón, dientón…'- murmuro viendo hacia los espectaculares. –'Pero se siente bien…'- dijo más para sí mismo que para el conductor. –'ser famoso otra vez. En la "otra realidad" no importaba cuanto me esforzara, ni que tanto talento les demostraba, solo no podía tener nada de esto…'-

Sin duda sería algo que extrañaría una vez que regresaran. Sentirse querido y admirado es una sensación adictiva para alguien que siempre soñó con ello. Era su recompensa por todos los años de trabajo duro, por las noches sin dormir, por todas las veces que se ha tenido que levantar temprano, por las caídas y golpes frente a las cámaras….

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué no puede disfrutarlo igual?

Tal vez si él hubiera olvidado también, tal vez si no arrastrara todo el pasado sobre sus hombros… si no lo recordara…

\- '¿Por qué, Doc?'- ojos azules se alternaban para mirarlo mientras manejaba.

\- 'Porque no podía ganar. Te preferían a ti'- se removió incómodo. –'Mis papeles eran solo del perdedor y si era el "héroe" alguien más tenía que hacer el trabajo astuto para ayudarme a ganar…'-

\- 'Entonces no lo entiendo, Doc.'- la canción country que tanto le gustaba hizo su aparición una vez más. –'¿Por qué quieres regresar? Si tienes todo. Si aquí ganaste ¿Por qué quieres volver?'-

_¿Por qué?_

La respuesta en su mente suena absurda e insignificante, no era una respuesta valida y sin embargo es lo único que puede pensar estando ahí.

Trabajar hasta morir no es tan malo, puede aguantar la presión sin problemas, pero…

\- 'No tengo con quien competir.'- Impresionado por sus propias palabras, una sensación de claridad relajo sus músculos. –'No es tan divertido si no hay nadie que me pise los talones… Puede que no gane, pero… sin duda es más entretenido que solo ser el mejor siempre.'- Había mas que no conseguía comprender detrás de esa necesidad de regresar, pero por lo menos aquello lo tenía claro. –'Si hubiera llegado aquí olvidando todo, creo que hubiera podido estar feliz en esta realidad'-  
  


Las afueras de la ciudad empezaban a hacer su aparición con más espacios verdes e hileras de casas de todos tamaños.  
  


\- '¿Aun sin mí?'- la pregunta salió con un tono de curiosidad que atrajo su atención de regreso al pálido.

\- 'Si, aun sin ti.'- murmuro en un suspiro.  
  


Si hubiera olvidado, tal vez estaría casado con Melisa o con Tina, inclusive con Marvin o Sylvester, si no recordara quien era, quien fue, entonces… Bugs no sería nada para él, solo un hombre apuesto más que se topó en la calle un día y eso sería todo.  
  


\- 'Entonces no tengo que ser yo ¿no? Puede ser cualquiera que sea mejor que tu ¿no, Doc?'- Daffy se tomó un momento antes de responder a la pregunta.

Nunca lo había pensado así.

Cuando inicio su carrera de actuación el deseo de hacer reír a los demás, de entretenerlos y ganar dinero con su comedia era lo único que estaba en él. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la fama, comenzó a olvidar su objetivo principal.

Inicio queriendo ser mejor que Porky y lo logro, después quiso ser mejor que su contrincante del otro estudio y lo consiguió en algunas ocasiones, pero con Bugs fue diferente, era un desafío demasiado grande… no pudo ganar y si lo pensaba bien, todo este tiempo ha estado corriendo en círculos intentando alcanzar al pálido.

\- 'Si'- dijo tras un largo silencio.  
  


Enamorarse de él fue casualidad, no algo que buscara en particular. Solo ocurrió.  
  


\- 'Eeh… y si es así… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, Doc?'- árboles y pastizales verdes era lo único que tenían a su alrededor. –'¿Por ser mejor que tú?'-

\- 'Porque quería ganar...'- trago saliva en un intento inútil de aliviar la vergüenza que nacía en él. –'Ganarte para mí. El mejor actor del grupo, el del talento innato, la estrella más codiciada del estudio… No lo planee y me negué a que así fuera… pero solo ocurrió. Me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta hacerte reír y sin duda me gusta tu físico… Solo paso.'-

\- 'Pudo haber sido cualquiera siendo así ¿no lo crees, Doc? Te hubieras enamorado de quien fuera mejor que tu'- la sonrisa tranquila aun adornaba el rostro del pálido, pero para su sorpresa leves destellos de inconformidad relucían en esa ya no tan relajada expresión.

¿Hubiera sido así?

Sus sentimientos por Porky no fueron más allá de un cariño amistoso y Donald no le ha parecido atractivo en lo más mínimo. El resto de sus compañeros que resultaban ser a veces mejores que el en ciertas áreas, han atraído su atención en algunas ocasiones… pero nada similar a lo que desarrollo por Bugs.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

No que no lo hubiera pensado antes… pues si lo ha hecho y bastante, principalmente al inicio de su relación.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

La respuesta yace en su mente, pero la pregunta no requiere que salga toda la verdad, solo podía decir una parte y si el pálido seguía preguntado entonces diría lo demás…

\- 'No. Si tenías que ser tu'- confeso ofreciendo una sonrisa suave. –'Tienes que ser tu'-  
  


Mejillas pálidas se llenaron de color y una risa nerviosa se escapó de labios delgados.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' POV**

Es absurda la sensación cálida que se esparció en su interior. Se sentía embriagado sin haber tomado nada y no podía evitar compararse con las jóvenes mujeres que persiguieron desesperadamente al actor, sonrojarse por una simple sonrisa.

Posiblemente era su tono de voz, el color de sus ojos o la sonrisa infantil que lo hacía lucir joven y más atractivo de lo que había visto en la pantalla.

Su idea de hacerle ver lo absurdo que era el insistir por volver a una "realidad" donde estaba notablemente frustrado y el deseo de descubrir que tan fuertes eran realmente esos sentimientos, le exploto en la cara despertando un deseo por ganarse esas palabras.

Según Mickey Mouse, la relación que tenían no era buena, según comento se adoraban, pero no lo decían y según sus palabras Duck solo puede hablarle con la verdad en esta realidad.

Siendo consciente de todo esto tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que preguntaba o prepararse mejor por respuestas inesperadas, pues creyó que la verdad sería diferente, más seca o amarga, sin embargo, no se esperó terminar con una confesión dicha con halagos de ese tipo.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado todo lo que quería saber sobre su relación aun y ya podía sentir sus mejillas traicionarlo sucumbiendo al aumento de calor en su cuerpo.

Lo mejor sería esperar hasta llegar a su casa para preguntar lo demás o terminaría chocando por dejar que sus sentidos se distrajeran con la cercanía del actor que tanto le gustaba y cuyos movimientos notaba a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en mantener su mirada en la carretera.

\- 'Si así estas ahorita ya me puedo imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando estemos en la cama'- su mente voló hacia una imagen inapropiada que Bugs hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ahuyentar con otros pensamientos.

\- 'Solo iremos para descansar un rato, Doc. Saber que estas en la "realidad" equivocada es difícil de procesar'- intento retomar la compostura, pero la mano que se posó sobre su muslo parecía querer impedírselo.

\- 'Llevo un año aquí, dientón y como ya viste no puedo ir ni siquiera a un restaurante en paz y mucho menos a una zona roja, así que…'- la mano subió hasta quedarse cerca de su entrepierna. –'¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?'-

\- 'Creí que estabas molesto conmigo por no amarte'- podía escuchar su corazón latir más fuerte.

\- 'Lo estoy, pero esto y lo otro no siempre tiene que ir de la mano'- el tono simple parecía hacerle un ofrecimiento sin compromisos.

\- 'Doc…'- aparto la mano con un movimiento suave.

\- 'Ya te dije sobre mi nombre. Daffy, Daff, Duck, Lucas, como quieras, solo no "Doc" todo el tiempo'- rodo los ojos, molesto.

\- ' _Duck_ , no creo que…'- su mano que uso para apartar al apiñonado fue tomada y puesta sobre la entrepierna de este y por poco no consigue esquivar el bache en la carretera. –'no…'- el miembro ya estaba semierecto. –'Eso fue rápido. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido un año?'-

\- 'Tengo muchos recuerdos y dos manos hábiles'- el tono engreído le añadía un toque divertido a las palabras que lo hicieron reír ligeramente. –'Y una caja con uno que otro juguete'- un tope y no pudo evitar que su mano se moviera sobre la tela.

\- '¿Eso usamos en la "otra realidad" también, Duck?'- noto como el cuerpo del apiñonado se acercó un poco más dándole mayor accesibilidad.

\- 'A veces'- respondió sin mucho interés, prefiriendo concentrarse en colocar su mano apiñonada sobre la de Bugs, para moverla despacio. –'Pero no los necesitamos tanto'- Un movimiento de cadera y lo sintió crecer bajo la tela irguiéndose un poco más.

Permitió que guiara su mano en caricias suaves y el ligero quejido que escucho salir del fondo de su garganta lo hacía sonar un tanto frustrado, pero la manera en que esos ojos verdes se mantenían puestos sobre sus manos le indicaba que el apiñonado recordaba algo importante.

Siendo tomada con firmeza, su mano paso sobre el abdomen del actor, se abrió camino por el pecho deslizándose sobre la fina tela hasta acabar contra la mejilla de Duck, donde le vio cerrar los ojos para después colocar un beso suave en sus dedos.

\- '¿Me extrañaste?'- murmuro en voz baja sonando más como una declaración que una pregunta. Lo tiene escrito en su mirada y la mueca suave le decía que su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

\- 'Si'- respondió sin dejar de ver sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos despacio.

Permitió que se quedaran así por el resto del camino, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante que generaban las ligeras caricias sobre su piel.

Era extraño, pues para ser alguien que no conocía realmente, el ser tocado de esa manera no le resulta incómodo. De hecho…  
  


Lo miro de reojo justo a tiempo para verlo bostezar.  
  


De hecho…  
  


Detuvo el lujoso vehículo en su cochera.  
  


De hecho, lo hacía querer más.

Apago el motor antes de acercarse, solo lo suficiente para aclarar sus intenciones.

Fue el apiñonado quien corto la distancia, besándolo despacio, adentrando su lengua entre sus labios, sorbiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta hacerlo temblar. Podía sentir manos meterse en su cabello, acariciándolo con delicadeza, enredando dedos largos para después soltarlo despacio.

Un ultimo beso tronado y lo que él creería que seria el inicio a una noche juntos, se convirtió en una simple despedida.

\- 'Mañana a las 8 am'- ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente. –'Dámelo'- exigió señalando hacia su celular. –'Preguntaste sobre el plan…'- desbloqueo el dispositivo sin mayor problema. –'Tengo una idea. No llegues tarde'- tecleo algo rápido. –'Ahora sal de mi auto'-  
  


Tomo con confusión el celular que le era regresado.

Después de haber sido besado de esa manera y por la propuesta que hizo el apiñonado al literalmente poner su mano sobre su entrepierna, esperaba algo más…

\- '¿Eso es todo, Doc? No me acompañaras a la puerta'- dijo con un tono coqueto.

\- 'Si te acompaño acabare cogiéndote en la entrada y no eres alguien de una sola noche'- paso el pulgar sobre sus labios. –'Mereces más que eso, Bunny'-

\- '¿Ah sí? y eeh… ¿Qué merezco precisamente, _Duck_?'- lo que sea que haya recordado lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

\- 'Hacerlo con alguien que _tú_ quieras…'- respondió en voz baja. –'No con alguien desees solo para jugar por un rato'-  
  


El ligero ceño fruncido y la expresión decaída en el rostro del actor le dejaba ver un dolor que provoco que su corazón se contrajera.

Desde que lo vio esperando fuera de la oficina del actor de Disney, lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba… Lo lastimo mucho en la "otra realidad" ¿cierto?  
  


\- '¿Eso hice contigo… Duck?'- tomo sus dedos con cautela en un intento de atraer su atención.

\- 'Eso hicimos por mucho tiempo'- menciono tras soltar una risa amarga. –'Solo que a mi se me olvido antes'- gemas verdes ya no lo miraban, ahora solo veían hacia la ventana. –'Mañana a las 8, no lo olvides, dientón'-

Quería saber más, preguntar más, conocer más sobre lo que tuvieron y que causaba que el apiñonado luciera así de miserable frente a él.

Dijo que lo amaba y a pesar de ello… a veces batallaba para mirarlo a la cara.

_¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

_¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?_

Dejaría las preguntas para otro día… cuando estuviera menos cansado y él menos confundido.

Planto un beso en la mejilla del apiñonado antes de salir, complacido al recibir un fuerte sonrojo en compañía de una adorable expresión de sorpresa.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tuvo una vida relativamente normal. Con padres que trabajaban duro en una ciudad llena de millones de personas donde podía desaparecer aun estando entre la multitud.

Dejo de llorar desde muy pequeño y ahora no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Sus amistades iban y venían conservando solo un par, mujeres tuvo para elegir sin esforzarse mucho y cuando se dio cuenta que los hombres también eran una opción para él, tampoco batallo en salir con algunos.

Su vida era normal, tranquila y cómoda, sin necesidad de trabajar tanto gracias al invento que le proporcionaba los suficientes ingresos para no hacerlo y en cambio paso sus días leyendo, aprendiendo a tocar instrumentos, probando deportes nuevos y yendo de vez en cuando a explorar el mundo.

Si, todo era normal y estaba bien… o eso creyó.

No sabía que ocurriría cuando Duck le pidió que lo viera a las 8 en punto y no se le cruzo por la mente que la dirección que escribió en su celular perteneciera al Estudio Warner.

Pero sin duda… no espero la fuerte sensación de deja vu y melancolía que le llego de golpe al entrar al edificio con las brillantes letras que decían "Looney Tunes".

Actores reían, gritaban, discutían, peleaban y se perseguían en ese amplio lugar adornado con cómodos sillones y mesas que prácticamente nadie usaba.

Todo era un desastre y Bugs sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Duck no menciono nada mientras lo encamino por él estudio y agradecía que tampoco lo hiciera ahora, pues necesitaba seguir viendo aquello en silencio, aunque fuera por unos segundos más.

La sensación de haber perdido algo importante, la sensación de haberse olvidado de algo en su vida… parecía colisionar con la presión en su pecho, que se generaba al ver a todos aquellos actores moviéndose por todas partes.

Los ha visto en películas desde su juventud y nunca antes sintió nada similar al respecto… ¿Por qué ahora sentía como si hubiera encontrado lo que perdió… lo que le faltaba…?

\- '¡D-Daffy!'- dijo el joven hombre rellenito con piel ligeramente rosada.  
  


El caos pareció detenerse por un momento en lo que todos dirigían su mirada hacia ellos o mas bien hacia el actor de tez apiñonada que seguía a su lado.

Bugs, tuvo que retroceder un poco para darle espacio al grupo que se acercaba a saludar efusivamente al actor.

Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos lo conocía, que no tenían porque llenarlo de abrazos, apapachos o tan siquiera estrechar su mano, como hacían con Duck.

Él no pertenecía a ese grupo, él nunca ha estado en aquel estudio antes y mucho menos en el área exclusiva para el equipo de comedia, era obvio que lo ignoraran, que no le pusieran atención y pasara como un extraño que no merecía su interés… sin embargo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por ello?

Cuando regreso a casa el día anterior, se dijo a si mismo que no pensaría al respecto. Que dejaría las cosas fluir, que esperaría a ver que ocurría y a donde lo llevaba el supuesto plan del actor. Se dijo que quebrarse la cabeza por intentar comprender el embrollo en el que parecía estar involucrado, era una pérdida de energía y que prefería descubrir las cosas a su tiempo…  
  


Sin embargo… ¿Es normal que sienta que esa "otra realidad" que le mencionaron, es el lugar donde debería de estar en ese momento?

\- 'Oh~ Trajiste a un invitado contigo. ¿Quién es, Patito?'- reconocía al joven actor de cabello lacio y rubio que se le acercaba con una sonrisa llena de una juguetona curiosidad.

\- 'Es Bugs'- respondió el apiñonado aun atrapado en los brazos del sureño actor de cabello pelirrojo, Foghorn Leghorn.

\- '¿Bugs? ¿El tipo por el que estuviste preguntando durante meses? ¡¿Si existe?!'- el siseo solo podía pertenecer al compañero del joven rubio. Si el pálido recordaba correctamente su nombre era Sylvester Katz.

\- 'Me alegra que lo haya podido encontrar, Monsieur Duck.'- el acento francés era sin duda de Pepe Le Pew, el inconfundible actor extranjero. –'Olvido mencionar, que era un hombre tan apuesto'- una sonrisa coqueta y Bugs permaneció tan tranquilo como podía, a pesar de la extraña sensación que se posaba en su pecho y se revolvía en su cabeza.

\- '¿De dónde conoce al señor Lucas?'- apareciendo a su costado llego Speedy Gonzalez, el único actor con raíces latinas del grupo.

\- '¿Son amigos o…?'- la chica de cabello rubio, piel dorada, ojos lila y cuerpo de ensueño que lo miraba de lejos sin alejarse de Duck era Lola Bun.  
  


Bugs miro alrededor, viendo con detenimiento a cada uno de los actores. Tenerlos tan cerca causaba una sensación familiar… como si los conociera… como si realmente los conociera.

Pero debía de ser razonable, ver a alguien en una película, no es lo mismo que conocerlo ¿Cierto?  
  


\- 'Algo así, Linda'- consiguió articular, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

\- 'Olvídalo, Muñeca. Y tú…'- Señalo Duck apuntándole groseramente con el dedo índice tras terminar con la calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros. –'No mientras yo esté aquí.'- Amenazo formando una ligera mueca.  
  


No estaba seguro a que se refería, pero podía apostar que tenia que ver con acercarse a la hermosa actriz.  
  


\- '¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita?'- escuchó preguntar Wile interrumpiendo al apiñonado.

\- 'Viene a una audición'- Le escuchó responder con un tono casual.  
  


Miradas de confusión y asombro se dirigieron a él, provocando que un silencio incomodo reinara en el lugar por lo que fueron cinco largos segundos, para después pasar a un estallido de risas y sonrisas.  
  


\- '¡Buena, digo, buena suerte, Hijo!'- exclamo el pelirrojo dando fuertes palmadas contra su espalda.

\- '¡Rómpete una pierna!'- escucho decir a Speedy con un tono mas amigable.

\- 'Eeh… ¿una audición, Duck?'- cuestionó buscando una respuesta por parte del famoso actor, sin embargo, este se limitó a dirigir su atención a Porky y Elmer Fudd el calvo actor de baja estatura y ojos azulados.

Entre todas las cosas que el apiñonado no menciono antes de llevarlo ahí, sin duda esta era la mas importante.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's POV**

Si lo tuviera que describir en una palabra diría que el pálido era… pésimo. Simple y sencillamente pésimo.  
  


En el transcurso de su carrera le ha tocado ver malos actores y actrices, ha visto centenares de malas presentaciones, desde aquellos que olvidaban sus diálogos, hasta los que exageraban al punto de hacer insoportable el solo escucharlos.

Recordaba bien todas esas ocasiones que se sentó a ver a los jóvenes aspirantes llenos de esperanza e ingenuidad, aclamando tener el talento suficiente como para formar parte del grupo de comedia mas reconocido internacionalmente, para después acabar fracasando miserablemente.

Recordaba las horas de tortura que tuvo que soportar viendo acto tras acto y todo gracias a que Bugs siempre le pedía que estuviera presente durante las audiciones.  
  


Juzgar a los postulados era trabajo de tres de ellos, Bugs, Porky y él.

Pero sin duda no recordaba haber visto a nadie olvidar sus líneas y solo quedarse de pie sin saber que hacer.  
  


Muchos improvisaban, otros sacaban el libreto para leerlo y la mayoría solo salía huyendo, pero ninguno se quedaba de pie y miraba a sus manos enguantadas con una cara de confusión bien plantada.

Tal vez debió haberle mencionado antes sobre la audición, pero se trataba de Bugs, el mismo Bugs que podía leer un libreto en quince minutos y aprenderse las líneas principales a la perfección, el mismo que gano un concurso improvisando todo un acto, el mismo que lo superaba en talento y al que apodaban como una estrella prodigio. Su vida era la actuación y se le daba tan bien que no requería de hacer ningún esfuerzo para saber como desplazarse frente al escenario o como comportarse frente a la audiencia.

Bugs. El Bugs que él conocía y recordaba, es un excelente actor… pero… el Bugs de esta realidad…

\- '¡¿No leíste tu libreto?! ¡Tuviste una hora para leerlo y memorizarlo!'- grito levantándose de su asiento en el vacío y enorme teatro. –'¡Son solo diez líneas! ¡DIEZ!'- lanzo el libreto contra el suelo. –'¡Eres Bugs maldita sea Bunny! ¡¿Cómo no puedes memorizar diez líneas?!'-

\- '¡D-Daffy, cálmate!'- replico Porky a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para regresarlo a su asiento.

\- 'Es…'- murmuro Elmer intercambiando miradas con el tartamudo. –'Es pwésimo'- susurro encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de exasperación de Daffy.

Esto no estaba en el plan. Esto no debía de estar pasando.

Bugs es bueno actuando, ¿qué demonios hacia mirando sus manos y moviendo sus pies con una expresión de confusión?

Comprendía que nunca haya estado en un escenario antes… pero… su pareja tenia un talento innato.

¿Cómo iba a convertirlo en una estrella si ni siquiera era capaz de actuar frente a tres personas o por lo menos recitar diez líneas de memoria?

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, revolvió su cabello antes de acercase al pálido aun en el escenario.

\- '¿Qué es lo que haces, dientón?'- se cruzó de brazos y espero por la respuesta, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no perder los estribos.

\- 'No sé cómo hacerlo…'- replico sin apartar sus ojos del suelo.

\- 'No-nosotros, nos retiramos'- dijo Porky, poniéndose de pie junto con Elmer. –'Le-les daremos algo de ti-ti-tiempo, Daff'-

\- 'Pewo es pwesimo'- escucho decir al calvo caminando detrás del rellenito. –'No powa hacerwo'-

\- 'Ba-ba-ba- no digas eso, Elmer'- menciono su amigo antes de salir del teatro.

Apartando su mirada de enojo del par que acababa de retirarse, dirigió su vista al pálido aun confundido a su lado.

\- '¿" No sabes cómo hacerlo"?'- repitió entre dientes. –'Eras mejor que yo y ahora "no sabes como hacerlo"'-

\- '¡No, Duck! ¡No se como hacerlo!'- prácticamente le grito en la cara. –'¡Te dije que nunca lo había hecho!'- una mano lo empujo a un lado quitándolo del camino del pálido quien por fin se movía.

\- '¡Pero eres Bugs Bunny!'- le grito, dejando que la ira lo consumiera nuevamente, yendo detrás de él.

No necesitaba haberlo hecho antes para que fuera bueno en ello, el pálido podía hacer lo que sea, no importaba que tan complejo, absurdo o difícil se viera, tenia un talento natural que lo hacia un ganador en todo lo que intentara.

\- '¡Lo se!'- una mano tomándolo del saco y Daffy debió recordar que Bugs no era tan débil o relajado como parecía. –'Lo se… pero…'- la expresión de enojo desapareció de aquel rostro que conocía tan bien. –'Es como si… no pudiera moverme o hablar estando aquí…'- ojos azules llenos de agobio bajaron hasta colocarse en su pecho. –'¿Este era tu plan, Doc? ¿Traerme aquí? ¿Convertirme en una estrella de un momento a otro? ¿Qué pensabas que ocurriría?'-  
  


Precisamente ese era el plan, pero…  
  


\- 'Creí que podrías hacerlo…'- respondió despacio aun intimidado por el fuerte agarre en su ropa. –'Siempre fuiste bueno en todo, no creí que serias así de malo aquí'- una mirada de molestia por parte del pálido y término por ser empujado con fuerza cayendo al suelo.

\- 'Entonces enséñame, Doc'- manos enguantadas mantuvieron sus muñecas contra la fina duela, mientras que el resto del cuerpo de Bugs se ponía sobre el suyo, pegándolo al suelo. –'Yo también quiero saber porque siento que pertenezco aquí, cuando no tengo la más mínimo idea de como actuar. Si tanto quieres que todo sea como en la "otra realidad" Enséñame como hacerlo… enséñame a actuar.'-

\- '¿Qué?'- murmuro despacio sin dejar de ver hacia los absorbentes ojos azueles.

\- 'Si actuar es algo que perdí por el supuesto hechizo, entonces… ayúdame a recuperarlo, Doc'- el tono serio en sus palabras le informaba que el pálido no bromeaba.

Nunca en su vida creyó que llegaría a escuchar palabras así salir de quien se dedicaba a enseñar y no a aprender de los demás.

\- '¿Yo?'- balbuceo aun desconcertado por las palabras.

\- '¿Tienes una mejor idea, Doc?'- El tono de voz le decía que seguía molesto a pesar de la sonrisa fingida que le ofrecía.

\- 'Yo…'- se mordió el labio inferior, esto no podía estar pasando. –'Siempre soñé con esto… que me pidieras algo. Que fuera mejor que tu en algo'- confeso atreviéndose a afrontar los ojos azules que no dejaban de verlo. –'Por supuesto que te enseñare, Dientón'- soltó un suspiro sonriendo victorioso.

Pego su frente contra la del pálido ganándose una sonrisa suave de su parte.

\- '¿Era bueno en la "otra realidad"?'- le vio cerrar los ojos por un momento aflojando el agarre en sus muñecas.

\- '¿Bueno? Pff…'- tenía que reírse pues la pregunta resultaba absurda. –'Eres el mejor, Bugsy'-

\- '¿Mejor que tú?'- un tono escéptico y sintió labios acercarse a los suyos, rosando despacio.  
  


Una presión en su pecho y no existe forma en que lo diga en la "otra realidad", pero aquí podía aceptarlo, aquí podía decir en voz alta frente a Bugs, lo que se ha callado por todos estos años…  
.

\- 'Si… mejor que yo'- susurro ganándose un beso casto por parte del pálido.

\- 'No lo creo, Duck.'- se separo despacio, poniéndose de pie para después ofrecerle una mano. –'Pero si eso es lo que piensas realmente…'- Tomo la mano acabando por ser puesto de pie de un solo jalón. –'gracias'-


	4. Chapter 4

**The _Magic_ Between **Us

**PART 4**

Todo duele. Desde sus brazos, espalda y piernas, hasta los dedos de los pies. Duele y no debió de haber subestimado tanto al actor.

Se imaginaba que, por las escenas de persecuciones, subidas y bajadas constantes por escaleras y movimientos rápidos, su estamina debía de ser alta y la condición física buena, pero esto era ridículo.

Desde sus años en la preparatoria no había echo tanto cardio como ahora.

No se imagino que bailar fuera tan agotador, que tuviera que aprender a correr nuevamente, que escalar una pared fuera crucial y que estirar adecuadamente resultara tan indispensable.

Paso dos días levantándose a horas absurdas de la mañana para aprender todo lo que podía del actor, desde pasos de baile de salón hasta tap, lecturas de libretos, entonaciones, pronunciación y comportamiento en escenario, y aun así Duck se atrevía a decir que era solo lo básico.

Después el apiñonado tuvo que regresar a trabajar y ahí fue cuando comenzó a moverse solo.

“ _Aprende de todo lo que veas, dientón_ ”

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de meterlo al estudio y conseguir que la rubia de su representante le diera un pase de visitante exclusivo, para que tuviera acceso a todos los sets de grabación.

Así fue como su rutina empezó a cambiar, era levantando temprano en la mañana para estirar y repasar pasos de baile y aprender técnicas corporales de expresión, todo mientras Duck se alistaba para ir a trabajar, para después correr 5 kilómetros como mínimo y regresar a tomar un baño rápido y salir hacia el Estudio Warner. Para ese entonces Duck ya estaba en alguna filmación.

Dentro del estudio ha pasado esos cortos cinco días que llevaba ahí, entrando de un set a otro, observando movimientos, técnicas y notando “tiempos” que aun no sabia bien como identificar.

Y todo resulta tan familiar…

La sensación de Deja vu no parece dejarlo en paz, inicia como un cosquilleo en sus manos y termina con una rara inquietud en sus pies. Como si supiera hacer todo aquello, pero sencillamente no consiguiera hacerlo correctamente.

Sintió lo mismo cuando estaba en aquel teatro.

Leyó el libreto que Duck le dio en ese entonces, eran un monologo corto de diez diálogos y según él resultaba fácil de memorizar, pero apenas puso un pie en escenario las palabras se esfumaron de su mente, sus manos y piernas se sentían torpes, y no podía, no podía evitar la detestable sensación de pánico que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

Sentía que pertenecía ahí, sentía que había visto todo aquello antes y que podía hacerlo, pero… el pánico lo paralizo en ese momento y cada vez que el actor le pedía que le mostrara lo que había aprendido, simplemente no podía.

Sus pies se volvían torpes, confundía pasos, no mostraba las expresiones o el tono correcto en sus palabras y nunca terminaba mas de tres diálogos.

Jamás batallo para hacer algo en su vida y cuando le pidió al apiñonado que le enseñara estaba confiado en que no tendría problemas para aprender rápido, pero… es como si existiera algo que se lo evitara.

“¿Tiene algo que ver con el hechizo?” cuestionó a Mickey un día, después de haber tenido una pésima caída en su intento de probar simples pasos de baile.

“Muy seguramente si” acepto el famoso actor, sonando terriblemente culpable al respecto.

No había creído por completo en todo el tema de la otra realidad y aquel hechizo, hasta que entro a los sets de los Looney Tunes por primera vez, y no le presto mucha atención a las posibles consecuencias detrás de toda esa magia, hasta que se paralizo en el escenario.

No es tímido, no es vergonzoso o inseguro, jamás lo ha sido, pero ahora cada vez que le pedían que simplemente actuara, no podía, realmente no podía.

Era como haber olvidado como nadar o andar en bicicleta, como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo decidiera dejar de cooperar con su mente, y no importa cuánto ensaye con Duck, sencillamente no ha conseguido hacer nada bien ni una sola vez…

¿Cómo puede formar parte de ese grupo de actores donde siente que debe de estar cuando ni siquiera sabe memorizar diálogos fáciles?

Para su sorpresa, Duck no ha presentado ningún tipo de enojo o frustración como el que mostró ese día en aquel teatro. Lo único que hace cada vez que se equivocaba es asentir, pensar en algo como si estuviera tomando algún tipo de nota mental y decir:

“Otra vez” “Desde el principio” “Ponte de pie” “Respira y vuélvelo a intentar”

La paciencia con la que decía aquellas palabras le resultaba como dichas por un verdadero maestro, paciente y comprensivo.

Esos dos días que tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarle mas tiempo, se dispuso a corregirlo, enseñándole como se debía de hacer o que tenia que cambiar.

Corregía su postura y movimientos, tocando sus brazos, sosteniendo su cadera y pasando manos por su espalda y piernas.

No sabia si tanto contacto físico era realmente necesario, pero por la mirada llena de concentración, podía reconocer que el apiñonado se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio y que por lo menos no tenia algo en mente cada vez que movía con firmeza su cadera o acercaba su cuerpo para guiarlo en pasos complejos.

Sin embargo, ahora que a comenzado a trabajar tiempo completo, Bugs se ha dado cuenta de varios detalles poco saludables en la vida cotidiana del apuesto actor.

Olvida constantemente sus comidas, duerme poco, lee demasiado, contesta demasiadas llamadas y de esos cinco días que lo ha visto ir y venir del estudio, solo un día no lo vio llegar después de las diez de la noche.

Aun en el estudio es complejo verlo, pregunta por él de vez en cuando, pero la respuesta es la siempre misma:

“Esta en rodaje” “Esta en el set #4” “Esta en junta con los directivos” “En maquillaje” “En vestuario”  
  


En otras palabras. Ocupado. Eternamente ocupado.

Y en las noches cuando lo ve llegar puede jurar que no es mas que un alma en pena desplazándose despacio por la enorme mansión donde vive y donde él mismo esta como invitado.

Es lo mismo todos los días.

Llega tarde por la noche, cierra la puerta detrás de él, pone el seguro, arrastra los pies mientras se quita el saco y se tumba en el sillón por un buen rato, luciendo absolutamente agotado.

Bugs puede recordar su tercer día en esa mansión, cuando aun despierto seguía viendo una de las tantas películas del apiñonado, sentado en el grande y cómodo sillón frente al enorme televisor.

No lo escucho llegar entre las carcajadas que le arrebataba las cómicas escenas en la pantalla, por eso se sobresalto un poco cuando lo sintió tomar asiento a su lado.

“- ‘Buenas noches, Duck ¿Cansado?’- “

La respuesta fue un susurro que no llego a escuchar y el famoso actor solo se recostó en el sillón, usando su regazo como almohada.

Optando por no cuestionarlo, continúo viendo la película, atreviéndose a acariciar el suave cabello, hasta escucharlo caer dormido profundamente.

Ahí lo contemplo con detenimiento, notando lo cansado que lucia y lo delgado de su cuerpo.

No parecía estar bien, no parecía tener fuerzas de siquiera caminar cada vez que regresaba por la noche, pero aun así al día siguiente estaba de pie luciendo despampanante en su lujosa ropa y bello porte.

Como un muñeco de baterías regresado a la vida tras haber dormido un poco y comido casi nada.

Bugs no es nadie para juzgar y no quería meterse en los hábitos de vida del actor o sermonear a quien es un adulto incluso tres años mayor, pero… comprendía sus palabras perfectamente ahora.

Esa rutina realmente está acabando con él, pero el apiñonado hace de todo para ocultarlo a los demás.

El maquillaje, café, bebidas energéticas, vitaminas y pastillas para dormir y no dormir tienen un límite, todo tiene un límite, pero el pálido no sabe precisamente como abordarlo.

No le ha preguntado mucho mas que detalles triviales sobre la “otra realidad”, pero en su mente guardaba las preguntas…

“¿Así vivo yo también?” “¿También me veo así de cansado?” “¿Trabajo hasta tarde?” “¿Me olvido de comer?”

Se preocupa por si mismo, pero se preocupa mas por quien parece dar todo de si todos los días para acabar desmoronándose durante las noches.

Por eso está ahí una vez más, esperando en la silenciosa casa, llena de lujos y hermosos detalles por todas partes, para permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo sin su dueño, siendo mantenida limpia y en pie por el mayordomo y una servidumbre que tiene de apoyo.

Miro el reloj que marcaba las doce de la noche y agradecía que el apiñonado se tomara la molestia de mandar un mensaje como todos los días que llevaba pasando sus noches ahí.

“Tarde”

Era lo único que ponía, sin explicación o detalle, pero Bugs aprendió rápido que significaba que llegaría tarde. No daba hora ni especificaba una cantidad de tiempo, solo decía que _tarde_.

El por su lado había pasado esos días regresando relativamente temprano al lugar, explorando la mansión tras haber estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de set en set, viendo a los actores desempeñar sus papeles a la perfección, mientras que intentaba no reír, observando todo detrás de las cámaras y el staff de filmación.

La experiencia de verlos actuar es sin duda algo de otro mundo o realidad, es como ver magia frente a sus ojos. Todo se realiza con tanta fluidez y la comedia es tan precisa, elocuente y tan llena de improvisación que de nada sirve intentar seguir el guion, pues los actores cambiaban las anotaciones y una que otro dialogo por algo mucho mas simpático o inesperado.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a todos los directores, quienes inicialmente lo veían con inseguridad, pero que a este punto de su sexto día yendo a visitar las filmaciones ya se han acostumbrado a su presencia, saludándolo con un vago movimiento de su mano o cabeza.

Ha visto a Porky actuar con Sylvester, a Sylvester con Tweety, a Wile con Roadrunner, a Ralph y a Sam e incluso a Marvin, pero el famoso Daffy Duck quien la hace de su “mentor” sigue insistiendo con su:

“No vayas al mío, Dientón. Me distraes demasiado”

Solo le hace caso por el tiempo que le ha dedicado a ensañarle y por el tono incomodo con el que dice esas palabras, pero eso no significa que no este deseando ver al apiñonado actuar….

De hecho, era al primero que quería ver. Siendo su actor favorito era obvio que deseaba verlo en vivo, pero la orden desde su primer día en el estudio lo ha mantenido lejos, dándole vueltas a otras filmaciones, para después olvidarse de ir a ver al apiñonado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo aparto de la cómica película de policías espaciales que son Daffy Duck como Lunes y Porky Pigton como Martes. Es una de sus favoritas y ahora que tomó la decisión de intervenir al actor, decidió verla mientras esperaba.

Era sábado por la noche así que esperaba que siendo domingo al día siguiente el actor no tuviera que ir al Estudio, por lo que era una buena oportunidad para hablar un poco, en vez de tener pequeñas interacciones básicamente “laborales”.

Pasos suaves pero ruidosos le indican que viene cansado.

Se volvió rápidamente a verlo, pausado la película para ponerse de pie y acercarse.

\- ‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?’- dijo con un tono suave, no queriendo alterar a quien parece mas un fantasma que un hombre.

\- ‘¿Aun viendo películas a esta hora, dientón?’- una sonrisa desganada y el apiñonado se servia un vaso con agua.

\- ‘¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un fan’- una sonrisa juguetona y Duck pareció ganar algo de energía por la respuesta, riendo despacio. –‘¿Cómo estuvo la filmación de hoy?’-

\- ‘Porky podría hacer su trabajo más rápido, si no ha-ha-hab-hablara así’- rieron en unisonó y Bugs siguió sus movimientos, notando la corbata a medio aflojar en el cuello del actor. –‘Pero estuvo bien. ¿A quien viste hoy?’-

Siempre preguntaba a quien había ido a ver en los sets.

\- ‘Le estoy agarrando más cariño al trabajo de Wile y Roadrunner. Son muy buenos, el único problema es el calor del lugar.’- Se acerco con cautela observándolo con detenimiento. –‘Y Eeh… ¿La gran estrella tiene trabajo mañana?’- pico su costado con el dedo índice, aguantándose la risa al verlo dar un pequeño salto.

\- ‘Solo tengo que hacer un comercial en la tarde…’- ojos verdes lo miraron de reojo viéndolo con sospecha.

\- ‘Perfecto’- por lo menos podía robarle algo de tiempo. –‘¿Quieres tomarte un trago, Doc?’-

Señalo hacia el salón donde descubrió que el actor poseía pequeña pista de baile y lo que parecía ser un intento de bar, con una larga barra de roble y vitrinas de cristal llenas de costosas botellas.

Le vio titubear por un segundo, pero sin duda el que Bugs permaneciera en esa camisa entallada y pantalones de vestir ligeramente ajustados, le beneficio para hacerlo acceder.

Duck tiene una notable debilidad con respectó a él cuando se trata de resistirse a sus propuestas, como cuando le pidió si podía tocar su colección de libretos y cintas de filmación. Dudaba, pero acababa cediendo ante su sonrisa.

Jalo ligeramente la corbata para guiarlo al lugar, sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su espalda baja.

Tomo una botella y un par de vasos de vidrio cortado.

El apiñonado se quedó de pie observándolo un tanto confundido, hasta que se sentó en la mitad de la pista de baile.

\- ‘Ven, Doc’- dio una palmada a la duela y abrió la botella usando el destapa corchos para después llenar los vasos.

\- ‘¿Aquí, dientón?’- cuestionó, echando un vistazo a las sillas vacías y cómodos sillones que decoraban el lugar.

\- ‘Sentarse en el suelo es bueno de vez en cuando’- dio un sorbo a su bebida, para después dejarse caer en la fina duela, recostándose cómodamente en ella.

\- ‘No dejas de ser tú, orejón’- le escucho reír con suavidad causando una sensación cálida que pareció esparcirse por su pecho. –‘Eres raro. No importa cuan perfecto y bello digan todos que eres, también eres raro’- Le vio agacharse frente a la vitrina, abriendo una puerta debajo del mueble, donde al parecer había mas botellas.

\- ‘No soy menos raro que tú, Duck’- una botella esbelta llena de un liquido anaranjado fue sacada del lugar. –‘Viviendo en esta enorme mansión para solo llegar a dormir todos los días. Ni siquiera usas la cocina, solo la cafetera’-

\- ‘Eras tú el que cocinaba’- se acerco llevando la botella consigo. –‘Yo limpio, tu cocina. Ese era el trato, dientón’- tomo asiento a su lado.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Bugs observo por un momento el licor que el apiñonado había traído y no le costo mas de un par de segundo el reconocer la marca y el brillante color.

Pocos sabían que existía y solo a unos cuantos les gustaba. El licor de zanahoria no es una bebida que llegue a ser común o por lo menos agradable para todos y aun así…

Después de todo lo que el actor a demostrado saber de él, que se sorprendiera porque tuviera una botella de su licor favorito resultaba absurdo, pero aun así despertaba varias interrogantes en su cabeza…

\- ‘¿Lo bebías conmigo? ¿Por eso la compraste, Duck? ¿Para recordarme?’- bromeo con un tono burlón, pero el ligero sonrojo en el rostro moreno en combinación con la mirada amenazadora lo tomaron desprevenido aumentando el calor en su cuerpo.

\- ‘Si’- respondió entre dientes. –‘Me recuerda a nuestro primer beso. Tenia este sabor’- señalo la botella a su lado. –‘Bueno, siendo honesto muchos sabían a ese raro licor de zanahoria que tanto te gusta tomar. Que no tuviera ni una botella aquí fue… extraño.’- sacudió sus hombros, tomando el vaso ya servido y que seguía esperando por él.

\- ‘¿No te gusta?’- cuestiono apresurándose a terminar su trago para servirse un poco del licor anaranjado.

\- ‘Me gusta como sabe en tu boca’- las palabras salieron simples, pero por la expresión de vergüenza y molestia que se pintó en el rostro del actor, supuso que no tenia planeado decir nada tan directo.

Vertió un poco del licor en su vaso, buscando deshacer el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras del apiñonado, disimulando su propia impresión con una risa despreocupada.

\- ‘Y Eeh…’- aclaro su garganta. Tenia que cambiar de tema, pues las ideas empezaban a desviarse hacia uno más candente en su cabeza. –‘¿En la otra realidad también trabajas hasta esta hora todos los días, Duck?’-

\- ‘Pff ni de broma, Bugsy’- rio cansado, acabando con su trago para recostarse en el suelo. –‘Salimos a horas razonables ¡No había trabajado hasta esta hora desde el inicio de mi carrera! Ni siquiera tu eres explotado de esta forma. Si has llegado a tener juntas a horas extrañas y a veces te piden que te quedes mas de la cuenta, pero no a mi…’- la sonrisa en su rostro decayó un poco. –‘nunca a mi’-

\- ‘¿Por eso les permites hacerlo ahora?’- dio un sorbo a su vaso disfrutando del delicioso sabor que inundo su boca, para después dejarlo pasar quemante por la garganta.

\- ‘Si eso se requiere para mantener mi fama… que así sea’- las palabras salieron en un murmullo que acompañaba la expresión seria del actor. –‘¿De eso querías hablar, dientón? O ¿Tienes algo mas en esa bizarra mente tuya?’-

\- ‘Sabias que quería cuestionarte ¿No, Doc? ¿Fue tan obvio?’- se recostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo igual que el apiñonado.

\- ‘Siempre haces lo mismo cuando quieres hablar “seriamente” conmigo. “Vamos por un trago” es básicamente tu versión de “tenemos que hablar y necesito que seas honesto”.’- respondió con un tono casi aburrido. –‘Pero finjo demencia para evitar que digas lo que sea que tengas en tu cabeza. Tomamos un par de estos y te coqueteo lo suficiente para que olvides el tema y acabamos en la cama.’- sonrió maliciosamente. –‘No eres tan sutil como piensas.’-

\- ‘Suena a que tienes miedo de escuchar algo que no quieres, Doc’- lo miro de reojo notando como la sonrisa caía de golpe. –‘¿A que le tienes miedo, “patito”?’- agrego el sobrenombre que ha escuchado decir al juguetón actor de cabello rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente a los ojos. Él por su lado esperando la respuesta, mientras que veía al apiñonado partir sus labios para solo acabar callando por unos segundos más.

Una mueca en labios gruesos y Bugs le escucho pasar saliva sonoramente antes de hablar.

\- ‘A que me dejes. A no ser suficiente para ti. A que…’- sus manos se cerraron en puños. –‘a perder…te’- respiro hondo irguiéndose rápidamente.

No, esto no es lo que Bugs buscaba.

Verlo lleno de pánico como lucia ahora tras haber pronunciado algo que no debía, no era lo que intentaba conseguir. Esta ventaja de recibir la verdad es sin duda un interesante beneficio para obtener información sobre una vida que no conoce, pero ¿al precio de que? ¿de incomodar a alguien que parece poco acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos?

¿Esto estaba bien? Según el actor de Disney existen verdades que no ha escuchado y que merece oír… pero ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?

Estaba acorralándolo al punto de casi hacerlo salir corriendo. Si hacia otra pregunta que lo sacudiera de la misma manera, terminaría por ahuyentarlo.

Permitiéndose unos minutos de silencio, sirvió un trago más para ambos.

\- ‘Soy pésimo actuando’- desviar el tema era la mejor opción. –‘¿A que no esperabas eso, Duck?’- se rio de si mismo contemplando el color del licor.

\- ‘Todos empezamos así. No creas que el famoso Daffy Duck se hizo de la noche a la mañana. Pero viniendo de una gran estrella con un talento nato como tú, si fue algo…’- vacilo un poco. –‘decepcionante el que no pudieras ni bailar un tap básico o que fueras tan malo para recordar tus diálogos’- ambos rieron ante esto y el pálido agradeció el regreso de una atmosfera mas ligera. –‘Recuerda que yo practique toda mi vida para llegar a la gran pantalla, dientón’-

\- ‘¿Toda tu vida? Exageras, Duck’- No que el actor fuera tan viejo como para llevar una carrera abrumadoramente larga.

\- ‘No exagero. Pasaba días enteros en el orfanato practicando sin cansancio con tal de dar un gran espectáculo a mis posibles padres’-

¿Había dicho orfanato? ¿había escuchado bien? Las revistas de chismes, las entrevistas y artículos nunca mencionaron nada al respecto de eso. De hecho, nunca mencionaron nada de su infancia. No que él recordara al menos y resultaba ser un dato bastante fuera de lo común como para olvidarlo.

\- ‘¿Enserio, Duck?’- siguió el juego, queriendo saber mas al respecto sin ahuyentarlo con una reacción demasiado exaltada.

\- ‘Copiaba todo lo que veía en la tele, todos esos pasos de bailes, expresiones cómicas e incluso hacia pequeñas obras de teatro’- dijo con un tono alegre lleno de orgullo en sus palabras. –‘Nada que alguno de esos idiotas prospectos de padres adoptivos apreciara. Ahora se han de estar retorciendo en sus patéticas casas arrepintiéndose por no haber adoptado a una gran estrella como yo’- inflo su pecho y amplio su sonrisa.

\- ‘Tenlo por seguro, Doc’- asintió viendo con diversión la pose heroica que tomo el apiñonado. –‘¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?’- se atrevió a preguntar usando un tono casual.

Una expresión de confusión por parte del actor y algo le decía que ya habían tenido esta conversación antes… tal vez en la otra realidad.

\- ‘Oh cierto…’- Le escucho esbozar. Si, ya habían hablado de esto en la “otra realidad”. –‘Hasta que fui mayor de edad.’-

Un niño sin padres durante toda su vida…

Esto cambiaba y le daba un peso de importancia impresionante a su posición como actor. Llegar tan alto por si solo sin el apoyo de absolutamente nadie… debió haber sido difícil.

Alcanzar la fama para solo caer tiempo después… la “otra realidad” no es tan justa con el apiñonado como esta parece serlo….

\- ‘No pongas esa cara, dientón’- una risa resonó a su lado haciéndole volver la mirada al actor. –‘La primera vez que te lo dije hiciste la misma expresión.’- una mano acaricio su mejilla hasta bajar a su cuello. –‘Batallar para obtener algo no te asegura que será tuyo para toda la vida, pero se vale soñar ¿no, Bugsy?’-

La amplia sonrisa es sincera y un tanto… deprimente…

La mano cálida abandono su piel y el pálido se hallo a si mismo añorando un poco mas de ese contacto.

\- ‘¿Seguro que quieres volver, Doc?’- vació su vaso y lo dejo de lado. –‘¿Por qué no renuncias? Podríamos escapar a Alaska y vivir cómodamente allá. Sin ser hostigado por un gran grupo de fanáticos, tendríamos una cabaña, muchos perros de trineo y viviríamos de tus regalías y mi pelador de zanahorias’- se acercó al apiñonado, inclinándose sobre él al verlo recostarse en el suelo.

\- ‘¿Perros de trineo?’- pregunto entre risas. –‘Mejor un lugar con playa, sino ¿Dónde plantarías tus adoradas zanahorias?’-

Atreviéndose a moverse se dejo llevar por la sensación cálida en su estómago.

No es el momento adecuado para desarrollar nada, pero… el apiñonado parece demasiado agotado tanto emocional como mentalmente como para seguir conversando con propiedad.

Tendrá tiempo para más preguntas después… solo necesitaban… relajarse un poco o por lo menos saciar el calor que se ha estado acumulando desde que ha comenzado a pasar mas tiempo en la vida del actor.

No requiere de una explicación compleja o una razón elaborada.

El apiñonado recostado a su lado con sus sobresalientes ojos verdes en el techo, un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas y un aspecto apacible, muy seguramente por el cansancio, es suficientemente sensual como para hacerlo desearlo.

Si a esto se le agrega el hecho que el hombre a su lado es el mismo actor que le gusta tanto, que se supone que es su pareja en esta “otra realidad” y los acercamientos suaves y poco sutiles que a presenciado desde que lo conoció, entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Aprovechando el descuido del apiñonado se acomodo sobre su cuerpo, atrayendo su atención, pero sin conseguir sorprenderlo realmente.

Lo que sea que haya hecho en la “otra realidad” a sido bastante como para hacerlo permanecer inmutable ante tal cercanía.

Reacomodándose intento darse a entender, abriendo las piernas del apiñonado para quedar en medio de ellas, pegando su entrepierna contra la cadera del actor.

\- ‘Nunca he llegado muy lejos con ningún hombre’- hablo sincero colocando manos contra el suelo a cada lado de la cara de Duck y se inclino sobre el, viendo como su cabello caía cerca de su rostro. –‘No mas allá de masturbarlos en baños de bares y algo de sexo oral… ¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado nosotros?’-

\- ‘Llevamos saliendo siete años… ¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado? Debes estar bromeando, Bugsy’- una media sonrisa engreída curvo los carnosos labios. –‘Hemos hecho de todo, excepto tríos. No soy bueno compartiendo’-

\- ‘¿Cómo te gusta hacerlo, Doc?’- ojos verdes se atrevieron a mirarlo por un momento, dejando ver dientes blancos al partir sus labios.

\- ‘Contigo, como sea es bueno.’- Humedeció sus labios. –‘Pero…’- movimientos rápidos por parte del apiñonado lo tumbaron a la duela, haciéndolo pegar su espalda contra esta con un golpe seco. –‘Te lo dije antes. Hazlo con alguien que quieras...’- una mano tomo su barbilla con brusquedad y no sabía si aquella mueca era realmente una sonrisa. –‘No juegues conmigo, virgencito.’- un guiño juguetón y Bugs se quedo sin palabras. –‘Lava los vasos’- Susurro contra sus labios antes de ponerse de pie.

Quedándose en el suelo, lo vio irse a paso lento.

Esa es la primera vez que lo ponían en su lugar de esa manera, la primera vez que rechazaban su burda propuesta y la primera vez que se sentía con ganas de ir tras alguien, de saber si podía…

Se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible y salió tras él.

¿Podría meterse en su cama? Que se hagan los difíciles con él es muy poco común, pero sin duda Duck tiene ese aspecto, pues su ego de estrella le otorga la confianza suficiente como para declinarlo con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, existe algo a su favor…

\- ‘Eeeh…’- trotó con pasos suaves, hasta llegar a las escaleras guardando un escalón de distancia entre ellos. –‘¿No quieres hacerlo, Doc?’-

\- ‘Me muero por hacerlo’- detuvo sus pasos por un segundo y ese porte ya no parecía tan seguro.

\- ‘¿Y aun así dices que no, Duck?’- consiguió emparejarse apresurando el paso.

\- ‘Así es, Dientón.’- zancadas largas lo llevaron frente la puerta de su habitación en poco tiempo. –‘Vete a jugar con alguien más’- entró al cuarto, listo para cerrar la puerta.

\- ‘Oh… ¿Enserio, Doc?’- se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, para dirigirse de regreso a las escaleras. –‘¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?’-

No alcanzo a dar más allá de un par de pasos antes de que una mano tomara el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

\- ‘No’- mascullo el apiñonado sonando un tanto molesto. –‘No quiero’-

Mirando sobre su hombro consiguió ver el intenso sonrojo decorar el apuesto rostro de la estrella.

Girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con el apiñonado, lo tomo nuevamente de la casi deshecha corbata.

\- ‘¿No me quieres?’- cuestiono acercando su rostro al del actor.

\- ‘No seas injusto, orejón…’- una pronunciada mueca y Bugs sonrió ante el sonrojo que retomaba color. –‘Ya te lo dije antes… No te quiero…’- apretó los dientes. –‘Yo te…’-

\- ‘Me amas’- mordió su labio inferior en una sonrisa coqueta. –‘lo sé.’-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Si, tal vez aposto demasiado alto. Jugo sus cartas de manera incorrecta y ahora estaba ahí.

El lujoso cuarto decorado con cuadros y muebles caros. Todo grita a opulencia, elegancia y un buen gusto con salpicaduras un tanto alocadas como lo era el arte abstracto que aun no llega a hallarle sentido.

El punto es que el actor no mintió cuando lo invito a quedarse en su mansión y le dijo que la mejor parte del lugar era el cuarto principal. En un inicio creyó que era una mala técnica para llevarlo a la cama, pero ahora que podía ver lo espacioso del lugar, el enorme baño con la amplia tina y el armario que parecía una habitación dentro de otra debía de reconocerlo, si era lo mejor de esa exuberante casa.

Creyó que su exnovia estaba algo loca por tener una adicción a la compra de ropa, accesorios y zapatos, y creyó que no existía nadie que en su sano juicio llegara a sobrepasarla, pero se equivocó. Duck sin duda se llevaba de calle a la pelirroja con una colección que asemejaba una tienda departamental, pero siendo justos el actor no se encontraba del todo en su “sano” juicio.

\- ‘Todas esas películas sin duda deben de dejar mucho dinero…’- murmuro sin dejar de ver la colección de sacos. –‘¿No, Doc?’-

\- ‘Si’- le escuchó responder casual, aun recargado en el marco de la puerta. –‘Pero no lo suficiente para pagar todo lo que tengo en este lugar’- encogió sus hombros.

\- ‘¿A qué te refieres, Doc?’- alzo una ceja con una mirada incrédula, sin saber precisamente porque el famoso actor sonaba tan inconforme cuando se notaba que la paga que tenia por todo su trabajo como actor era bastante buena y alta como para nombrarlo millonario.

Escuchándolo soltar un resoplido, lo vio buscar entre los cajones de su mesa de noche para sacar unos cuantos papeles.

\- ‘Me lo advertiste muchas veces, dientón.’- Le entrego las hojas. –‘Pero creí que eras un idiota aburrido que no quería dejarme tener todo lo que quisiera…. Siempre manteniéndome a raya “No compres esto” “No necesitas aquello” “Puedes conseguir algo más barato” Sonabas como una molesta conciencia que no dejaba divertirme, sin embargo… creo que ahora lo entiendo.’- paso una mano sobre su rostro. –‘Soy bueno con los números, pero malo para el autocontrol’-

Dándole un vistazo a las hojas de cuentas de banco, los números no eran para nada buenos. De hecho, el actor estaba en rojos, gastando cantidades absurdas de dinero que obviamente no alcanzaba a saldar.

\- ‘Yikes…’- esbozo viendo todas las hojas de deudas. –‘Estas hasta el cuello, Doc…. ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto?’- era demasiado.

\- ‘Ahora sabes porque trabajo como idiota, Bugsy.’- Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. –‘No dejo que me exploten solo por diversión. ¿Cuánto crees que estén dispuestos a pagar por acostarse conmigo? Si esto sigue así creo que la prostitución no es una mala idea’- escuchándolo soltar una carcajada, Bugs esperaba que realmente estuviera bromeando, aunque…

\- ‘Depende…’- conservo las hojas en su mano dándole otro vistazo a los diferentes atuendos. Consiguió ver de reojo una mirada inquisitiva. –‘De que tan bueno seas’- una sonrisa juguetona y hubo un conjunto que lo hizo detenerse.

La camisa blanca de manga corta y falda entablillada que lucen como un uniforme de colegiala lo hacía pensar que posiblemente había dado con un fetiche extraño del apiñonado. No que él no tuviera los suyos… pero no involucraban nada tan corto como esas prendas.

Toco la tela de la falda azul marino, notando la suavidad en ella y la buena calidad que se podía detectar con solo tantearla un poco.

\- ‘¿Quieres ponértela, Bugsy?’- dio un salto al escuchar al actor detrás de él, prácticamente susurrándole al oído ¿En qué momento se movió? –‘Tanta insistencia por meterte en mi cuarto, esperaba que te echaras encima de mi al dejarte pasar, pero… solo te has puesto a curiosear’- manos en su cintura recorriéndola despacio para después sostenerlo con firmeza y lo podía sentir inclinarse sobre su cuello, inspirando discretamente.

Huele bien y el sonido de su voz hablando bajo y grueso lo hizo recargarse hacia atrás en busca de una mayor cercanía con el actor.

Una mano subió por su vientre hasta su pecho acariciando sobre la tela para solo bajar nuevamente hasta el botón de su pantalón.

Es diferente a lo que llego a sentir con sus otras parejas masculinas, no quiere ahuyentarlo, ni el contacto se ha vuelto fastidioso, por lo contrario… se sorprendió a si mismo cerrando sus ojos y prácticamente soltando un tonto suspiro ante la cadera del apiñonado que dio contra sus glúteos, dejándole sentir la excitación de un miembro que empezaba a tomar interés.

Pero no ha estado conservando su primera vez con un hombre para que fuera algo rápido o poco entretenido… tenia en mente una romántica y absurda idea de lo que deseaba para esa noche y ahora que podía ver tanto material a su disposición, quería jugar un poco mas con el apiñonado.

Ser deseado al punto de tenerlo a sus pies… ¿es una mala idea? El actor que lo ama desde la “otra realidad ¿puede realmente ser lo que el ha estado esperando en esta realidad?… ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en su buen juicio?

Girándose para acabar frente al de cabello azabache, lo vio inclinarse en busca de sus labios, pero Bugs solo lo esquivo, permitiendo que besara la comisura de su boca.

Una mirada de confusión y Daffy Duck se ve algo más que adorable persiguiéndolo de esa manera.

\- ‘Puede que sea un pésimo actor, Duck’- lo empujó hacia la cómoda silla en una orilla del gran armario. –‘Pero, creo que aun puedo montar un buen espectáculo’- Un guiño juguetón y ha visto muchas reacciones antes, pero ninguna como esa sonrisa engreída que parecía retarlo.

\- ‘¿Ah sí?’- se acomodó tranquilamente permitiendo que su espalda tocara el acojinado respaldo de la silla y cruzo sus piernas. Nada de miradas extrañas o movimientos desesperados que dijeran que solo quería un acostón rápido, como lo que le ha tocado lidiar antes. El apiñonado solo mantuvo su mirada coqueta. –‘Enséñame, Bugsy’-

La ultima vez que planto un espectáculo de ese tipo, su pareja de ese entonces había arruinado todo diciendo lo extraño que era por querer prácticamente modelarle antes de tener algo de sexo. Aburrido por la actitud del hombre, Bugs se limito a un oral rápido para mantenerlo lejos de su cuerpo, diciéndose a si mismo que esperaba algo mas de su pareja que una actitud poco… traviesa.

Pero los ojos verdes que lo miran con una expectación un tanto alocada, le decía que el actor esperaba, realmente esperaba impaciente por el espectáculo.

\- ‘¿Nada de música country para el momento, Duck?’- bromeo y la risa ronca lo relajo.

Vio al apiñonado buscar algo rápido en su celular y ahora comprende aun mas las deudas del actor, pues los lujos de la mansión van de la mano con un control de esta en la palma de sus manos o eso parecía al escuchar de la anda la música suave y la baja iluminación brindándole la ambientación más allá de apropiada.

No que sea demasiado tímido como para desnudarse en plena luz, pero sin duda la iluminación suave le da una sensación diferente a la desnudes, algo más… impío que le resultaba divertido.

Un breve intercambio de miradas con el apiñonado y confirmo que tuviera su completa atención.

Respirando despacio podía escuchar su corazón retumbar fuerte y rápido, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo mientras se desnudaba en ritmo desabrochándose despacio la camisa para después pasar al pantalón donde un movimiento de caderas arranco una risa suave de la estrella.

Dejo caer la prenda a sus tobillos y la risa se cortó al momento que tanteo su ropa interior quitándosela con lentitud estirándola y moviéndola de todas las formas correctas para notar al apiñonado clavar su mirada sobre su entrepierna recorriéndole el cuerpo sin descaro alguno.

Permitió que cayera a sus pies y le sorprendió los buenos reflejos que atraparon los calzoncillos en un solo movimiento al haberlos lanzados hacia su espectador.

Eligio la ropa interior más indecente que pudo encontrar aguantándose la risa al hallar una tanga sobre la que pregunto con una mirada incrédula, pero no recibió más que un gesto indiferente, como si el actor no le viera el problema con tener una.

Poniéndosela comenzó a elegir las prendas, probándose una a una, notando la diferencia en sus físicos de inmediato, son casi la misma talla, pero el apiñonado parece tener una cintura más angosta o ropa más justa, pues la mayoría de los pantalones que se puso se pegaban bastante a su cuerpo y las camisas presentaban una espalda un tanto mas amplia, pero eran detalles que dejo pasar rápido, enfocándose mas en lo concentrado que lucía Duck recorriendo su cuerpo viéndolo vestirse y desvestirse, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra al respecto, limitándose a lamberse los labios y acomodarse el pantalón como si deseara ocultar la notable erección.

Debía de reconocerlo, el hombre, tiene un excelente gusto para colores y atuendos atrayentes.

Es precisamente como leyó en artículos.

Tiene un sentido de la moda único y variante, lleno de combinaciones inusuales, desde colores sobresalientes hasta accesorios glamurosos, y fue una lastima que Bugs no haya pensado en esto desde antes, pues usar tacones con esa fina tela de seguro lo haría lucir mucho mejor y si lo podía ver comérselo con la mirada, si tuviera puestas sus medias y zapatillas, ya lo tendría besando el piso.

Movimientos sensuales y graciosos lo hacían reír por lo bajo, apartando su mirada por un segundo para después pasarse una mano por el cabello y morderse el labio.

Fue cuestión de mas de diez atuendos para que decidiera que era momento usar el que realmente ansiaba ponerse.

La falda, camisa y corbata roja debieron de haber encendido algo mas pues lo vio quitarse la corbata y ponerse de pie.

Viéndole buscar algo en un cajón, medias negro oscuro y transparentes le fueron enseñadas y Bugs creyó que bromeaba cuando el apiñonado se arrodillo frente a él, ofreciéndole una mano para ponérselas, pero para su sorpresa, el colocar su pie sobre el hombro del famoso no hizo mas que ganarse un beso en el tobillo y caricias lentas mientras las medias eran puestas con propiedad.

Una vez con las medias en su lugar lo vio ponerse de pie mirándolo directo a los ojos y no aparto la vista, ni siquiera cuando manos rápidas se metieron bajo su falda para quitarle la ropa interior.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Bugs sintió el corazón salírsele cuando las manos levantaron la prenda y gemas verdes miraron bajo la tela hacia su miembro.

Se sentía todo tan extrañamente… excitante.

Manos y pasos tranquilos lo guiaron hasta la cama, donde lo dejaron sentado por un momento para después obtener un espectáculo para si mismo al ver como el actor que tanto a admirado por años se desnudaba frente a él, deshaciéndose de su ropa sin la más mínima vergüenza a pesar del sonrojo que se esparció por el apuesto rostro.

Una delgadez marcada le ofreció músculos tonificados, un abdomen fuerte, pecho y espalda resistentes y agradeció el que se haya volteado por un segundo, pues los glúteos bien formados son más irresistibles al desnudo, que censurados por la tela.

Brazos notablemente fuertes se hicieron cargo de reacomodarlo en la cama, acostándolo boca arriba en el centro de esta, dejándolo un tanto confundido, pero con la suficiente confianza en el apiñonado como para no cuestionar sus acciones.

No sabia precisamente que esperar, pero sin duda el obtener un oral mientras llevaba una falda y medias puestas era algo nuevo que jamás había experimentado y no era solo eso… Duck es bueno, bastante hábil con movimientos rítmicos y dedos curiosos que jalan el elástico de las medias ajustadas a la mitad de sus muslos, no queriendo bajarlas, solo deseando jugar con sus sentidos al dejarlas golpear contra su piel.

Labios suaves, una boca cálida y dientes que rozan su piel sensible, lo invitaban a cerrar los ojos y dejar ir los gemidos que tanto se esforzaba por contener.

La mano que no juega con las prendas que lleva puestas, se encarga de acariciar las gónadas que caen pesadas haciéndole contraer los dedos de los pies y no fue hasta que lo sintió sorber con fuerza y gemir, provocando un temblor en la cavidad donde esta encerrado su falo, que ya no pudo más, permitiendo que un suspiro acompañado de un “Ahh” más lascivo de lo intensional, saliera vergonzosamente alto.

Escuchándole soltar una risilla corta en lo que su lengua le lambia el glande, termino sonrojándose con fuerza, llevando una mano al basto cabello para jalarlo en forma de reprensión de lo que no obtuvo mas que una mordida moderada a su miembro que lo hizo gritar.

Queriendo vengarse, enredo sus piernas en el cuello del apiñonado, pero debió haber pensado que tras varios años de relación en la “otra realidad” en algún momento acabo haciendo aquello antes, pues solo recibió fuertes sorbidos que pasaron a ser una tortura demasiado estimularía que lo llevo a acabar frustrantemente rápido, viniéndose con un orgasmo tan intenso que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Recordaba reclamos por su falta de aviso y miradas molestas de encuentros de una noche y parejas previas, pero por lo contrario a lo esperado, Duck solo se irguió, trago con una ligera mueca y limpio esos gruesos labios con el reverso de la mano, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la otra, formando pequeños círculos sobre su piel, moviendo el camino de vellos en su estómago.

\- ‘¿Qué pensabas hacer, dientón? ¿Dejarme sin aire?’- Se inclino sobre él, murmurando contra su mejilla.

\- ‘Déjame adivinar…’- retomo el aliento. –‘Ya había hecho eso en la “otra realidad” ¿No, Duck?’- acaricio su espina dorsal.

\- ‘Así es, Bugsy. Tus juegos sucios no son tan difíciles de llevar después de tener sexo contigo por siete años.’- caricias en su cabello y mechones fueron apartados de su rostro con dedos gentiles.

\- ‘Si has soportado siete años, entonces te debe gustar mucho jugar sucio conmigo’- trazo su barbilla antes de depositar un beso casto sobre tentadores labios gruesos.

\- ‘Me encanta’- la respuesta sincera salió inconsciente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño con vergüenza.

\- ‘Y… ¿Esto no es demasiado raro para ti?’- pregunto bajo, besándolo nuevamente.

Una mirada de confusión y tuvo que rodear la cadera del actor con sus piernas para frotar la suave tela de la falda contra su cuerpo y darse a entender.

\- ‘Parece que no comprendes, dientón’- rio negando con la cabeza. –‘Te adoro a ti’- sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos pegando sus frentes. –‘Lo que uses no importa. Maldición, hasta puedes subir veinticinco kilos y no me importaría. Créeme ha pasado. Eres el mismo, tu sonrisa es la misma, el color de tus ojos, de tu piel y cabello es el mismo. Y tu personalidad juguetona, astuta y brillante no cambia en absoluto, ya sea con vestido o pantalón, da igual.’-

Un silencio abarco la habitación en lo que Duck parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho a milímetros de su boca, usando ese tono de voz que tanto le gusta y Bugs tuvo que rodearlo con firmeza y forzarlo a un beso húmedo para evitar que escapara.

No comprendía. Si así era, si las palabras son sinceras y los sentimientos tan intensos entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un tercero tuvo que colocar un hechizo para forzarlos a hablar?

\- ‘¿Dónde estoy usualmente?’- cuestiono mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de cortar el beso. –‘¿En qué posición, Doc?’- aclaro.

\- ‘¿En qué posición quieres estar?’- consiguió soltar aun sonrojado hasta la nariz.

Siendo sincero no tenia el conocimiento suficiente para solo tirar al apiñonado y hacerlo suyo como tanto deseaba hacer en ese momento con la rara sensación en su pecho y el calor en su entrepierna. Así que la respuesta era obvia.

\- ‘Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Doc.’- le guiño el ojo y la sonrisa altanera volvió a sacudir sus nervios, dejándole escuchar el palpitar de su corazón latir fuerte en sus oídos.

Viéndole incorporarse no sin antes depositar un beso dulce sobre sus labios, noto los ojos verdes recorrerlo por un momento, como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

\- ‘¿Quieres dejártela?’- movió su falda y el pálido negó con la cabeza. –‘Si necesitas un respiro solo dilo. No contengas el aire y no soy un, maldita sea, adivino, así que si duele… dime’-

Debió pensárselo un poco más antes de reírse y asentir, hallando absurdamente consideradas aquellas palabras.

Para alguien que usualmente parece no importarle nadie mas que si mismo, Duck posee un lado cálido que no muestra a menudo…

Pero a pesar de la amabilidad que movimientos lentos, caricias y besos profundos le otorgaban, debió haberse preparado mejor mentalmente… pues ahora estando desnudo con la punta del falo apiñonado y enrojecido restregándose contra su bola de nervios internos y próstata, siente que las embestidas alternadas entre lentas y profundas con tramos rápidos y cortos, lo están dejando sin aire y aun no sabe como no a perdido el conocimiento o puede seguir peleando por no perder la razón.

Y como si el placer físico no fuera suficiente el escuchar palabras roncas ser susurradas entre gemidos profundos contra su piel, debería bastar para detener sus pensamientos.

Las diferentes posiciones, la facilidad con la que es movido sobre la cama e incluso fuera de esta, le indica un conocimiento profundo de sus preferencias y cuerpo, usando su flexibilidad, pero conociendo bastante bien los límites para no lastimarlo, mientras que las miradas anhelantes, sonrisas suaves y toda la lagotería buscan respaldar halagos dichos en voz baja, contados como secretos que no debían de ser repetidos en voz alta.

Lo que labios gruesos dicen entre sonidos lascivos que lo hacen estremecer, son promesas de un amor tan ajeno para él que lo hacía añorar por la “otra realidad”. Nunca habían elogiado sus glúteos o pecho, ni le habían dicho que era extremadamente hermoso, o lo sensual que lucía su cuerpo retorciéndose placenteramente bajo los movimientos de su acompañante, ni sabia que sus piernas podían ser tan atractivas o que sus miradas robaran el aliento de alguien más….

Ni nunca le habían murmurado tan despacio, tan alto como un suspiro, ni tan seguido como un latido, que lo amaban.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su mente y entre los nudos en su garganta es capaz de recordar que la persona que le ofrece mas que un sexo candente y apasionado, habla de una versión de él que no conoce y que en ese preciso momento… desprecia profundamente por robarse el amor que deseaba hacer suyo.

¿Es posible sentir celos de uno mismo? ¿Es posible envidiarse a si mismo?

Es patético, pero… esperaba que Duck le estuviera haciendo el amor tan desesperadamente tanto a él, como a la versión de actor famoso que conoce de la “otra realidad”, pues si no era así… entonces no sabría qué hacer con la abrumadora sensación de felicidad y calidad satisfacción que parece sobrepasarlo hasta hacerlo derramar una lagrima ridícula, que se apresuró a disimular como sudor, limpiándola rápidamente de su mejilla para no dejarla ante esos bellos ojos verdes.

Si, el famoso actor que lo beso hasta adormecer sus labios por solo pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, le ha otorgado lo que el deseaba para la primera vez con una pareja de su mismo sexo y ha ido más allá ofreciendo no solo su cuerpo, sino que entregando pedazos de su alma que no sabia como reciprocar correctamente, pero que deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Terminaron en el piso de la habitación, entre sabanas de sedas y cobijas aterciopeladas protegiendo sus cuerpos desnudos del frio suelo.

La recamara esta de llena de respiros profundos y una escasez de palabras, ya sea por el fuerte sonrojo de su acompañante o por su incapacidad de hablar ante el nudo en su garganta.

El apiñonado fue el primero en moverse, besando su sien antes de tomar su celular, un cigarrillo y dirigirse al baño, dejando escuchar el sonido de la tina llenándose con velocidad.

Sin duda es el mejor sexo que ha tenido y la primera vez en su vida que siente a alguien hacerle el amor con tanta pasión, pero ¿cómo es que puede sentirse tan satisfecho y con el corazón roto al mismo tiempo?

Intentando levantarse, harto de sus propios pensamientos, quiso llegar al baño para solo acabar cayendo a medio camino. El intenso dolor en su cadera y el hormigueo en sus piernas, parecen estar en su contra, pero para su suerte Duck no tardo en hacer su aparición, aun desnudo y burlándose de él.

\- ‘¿Necesitas una mano, Dientón?’- lo cargo con facilidad. –‘Vamos antes de que se comience a sentir extraño’-

\- ‘¿Extraño?’- ladeo la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente por ser llevado como una ridícula damisela en apuros.

Sin embargo, guardo sus réplicas para después, ya que la sensación de agua caliente relajando sus músculos lo hizo callar.

Vio al actor desfilar por el baño como si el estar desnudo frente a él no fuera un problema en lo más mínimo, tomo una botella transparente y la vertió en el agua que no tardo en llenarse de burbujas y un dulce aroma a vainilla.

Fue entonces que Duck se adentró, acercándose rápidamente a él.

Tal vez por instinto o por una rara cohibición que sentía ahora, Bugs quiso apartarse, pero el apiñonado insistió, jalandolo del brazo para evitar su huida.

\- ‘Si te quedas así te dolerá el estómago después’- indico concentrándose en mantenerlo quieto.

\- ‘¿De qué hablas, Doc?’- dedos adentrándose en su anillo de músculos, lo hicieron soltar un golpe contra la espalda del actor, quien se limitó a refunfuñar exigiendo que se quedara quieto. –‘¿Qué haces?’- consigue decir al sentir como era abierto y algo viscoso salía de él.

\- ‘¿Aun quieres que te diga que hago, dientón?’- la sonrisa burlona lo hizo sonrojar con mas fuerza. –‘Debí haberte dicho antes…’- murmuro por lo bajo. –‘Es la ultima vez que lo hare por ti, así que, aprende.’-

Tragándose la vergüenza y dignidad herida, decidió aprovechar la cercanía y la tranquilidad del momento para preguntar lo que seguía rondando su mente.

\- ‘Duck…’- inicio tomando su atención viéndolo encender un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en la orilla de la tina, quedando frente a él. –‘¿Qué hicimos mal? …’-

Silencio y el apiñonado soltó un suspiro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Existe una hora en la madrugada, en la que el cerebro esta demasiado agotado como para poner un filtro a secretos o razonar con cuidado cada palabra, y por eso agradeció el haber preguntado en ese momento, cuando el actor estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para contarle la historia que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Viendo el problema desde la perspectiva de un tercero, se podría decir que ambos son igualmente culpables del aparente caos que existe entre ellos y no puede hacer nada mas que agradecer a la noche y al hechizo por palabras francas que el apiñonado pronunciaba entre dientes, aceptando en voz alta dolorosas verdades que se notaba que prefería ignorar.

Le conto la historia desde su punto de vista, ofreciendo pequeñas anécdotas aquí y allá, sin tener el valor de afrontar su mirada y verlo directo a los ojos, optando por contemplar el techo o la burbujeante agua en aquella tina.

Bugs por otro lado escuchaba tranquilo deseando comprender el punto de vista de ambos…. A pesar de tratarse de si mismo en una realidad diferente, era complejo no ver aquella vida como algo completamente ajeno para él, por lo que se mantenía al margen teniendo la oportunidad de juzgar ambas partes.

Daffy Dumas Duck subió a la fama rápido y por tres años fue adorado, visto, tratado y presentado como una estrella digna de reconocer y admirar. Sin embargo, todo cambio con su llegada…

Ahora bien, su “yo” en la “otra realidad” no tiene la más mínima culpa de que la audiencia eligiera y se aferrara a un papel presentado como un cómico ganador nato al que cualquier idea bizarra le sale bien, y a pesar de que Duck está consciente de ello… la verdad y las acciones de los directivos de cambiar su personaje a uno menos placentero le salió caro, costándole su preciada fama y todo el reconocimiento que tanto batallo en obtener.

Laboralmente se convirtieron en rivales y su relación frente a la pantalla no permanecía muy diferente detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, lo que, si le sorprendió bastante fue el que su otro “yo” tuviera la osadía de utilizar al apiñonado como el escape de una noche, acostándose con él cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, sin realmente tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del actor.

Aquello fue una jugada baja y sucia de la que el apiñonado se sentía absurdamente culpable por permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con él, mientras sus sentimientos se fortalecían y se quebraban tras ilusiones rotas al verlo pasar la noche con otras y otros que no eran él.

Fue uno mas durante un largo periodo que llego a su fin con la llegada de Marvin Commander, el actor de tez azabache con quien salió Duck finalizando la poco saludable relación que llevaba con él, pero al parecer su otro “yo” no acepto un “No” como respuesta y así fue como se formalizaron, tras haber sido provocado hasta el punto de engañar al azabache.

De ahí en adelante, entre sus peleas por la fama, los reclamos amargos por el pasado y una notable falta de comunicación han estado envueltos en una relación por siete años, con tantos altibajos como una temible montaña rusa sin descanso.

Duck también fue claro al especificar que jamás le había dicho toda la verdad detrás de sus acciones, pues duele bastante el reconocer que a pesar de tener el suficiente talento no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad para demostrarlo con los papeles poco adecuados y secundarios, pero eso no significaba que realmente quisiera insultarlo todo el tiempo o pasar sus días con peleas absurdas… solo ocurría.

Ya fuera por la ira, envidia o tal vez la amargura que ha ido creciendo a través del tiempo, las palabras hirientes salían solas y antes de que pudiera razonar o disculparse por lo dicho, ya estaba envuelto en otra pelea sin conseguir aclarar o llegar a nada.

\- ‘Tal vez no debemos estar juntos…’- murmuro observando los azulejos del baño.

\- ‘Tal vez deberías dejar de tenerme tanto miedo’- soltó jugueteando un poco con las burbujas en el agua.

La expresión de impresión por parte de Duck, le decía que probablemente había dado en el blanco.

Por lo que entendía, por lo que podía asimilar de lo contado… el apiñonado parece particularmente aterrorizado por la idea de lucir inferior a él, por la idea de no ser suficiente, por la idea de solo… fracasar patéticamente.

Y el por su lado parece ser un idiota con el suficiente miedo como para dejar ver sus sentimientos a plena luz, por eso pretendía todo el tiempo. Pretendía estar bien cuando muy probablemente no era así.

Su orgullo y ego es demasiado grande como para dejar ver a los demás lo vulnerable que realmente puede llegar a ser.

Al menos eso era lo que percibía a través de las anécdotas de peleas absurdas.

Esperaba que su pareja comprendiera sin necesidad de dar explicaciones o tan siquiera usar unas cuantas palabras, pero no es mas que un problema de percepción ocasionado por una excelente química y sincronía que parecían tener, pues si su tiempo en la cama es tan bueno como el que tuvieron esa noche y pueden actuar juntos de forma tan brillante como describió el apiñonado, entonces… ambos estaban dado mucho por sentado.

Sin duda la fama en la otra realidad lo hizo despegar un poco los pies del piso y ahora se encontraba con un ego y narcisismo demasiado grandes como para dejarlo mirar más allá de lo que tenía enfrente y Duck es demasiado complejo como para comprenderlo sin retirar las capas de enojo y egoísmo.

Están envueltos en un embrollo que requiere ser aclarado o dado por muerto, y eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo al apiñonado antes de que este saliera de la tina hacia el cuarto.

Bugs lo siguió aceptando la señal que era una notable invitación a pasar la noche en la suave cama.

Recostados en silencio escucho a Duck caer dormido en poco tiempo, mientras que el se quedo despierto por un momento más, aun pensando en las palabras del actor y preguntándose la razón detrás de propia actitud.

Si se pudiera quedar en esta realidad… si tan solo todo fuera diferente…


	5. Chapter 5

**The _Magic_ Between **Us

**PART 5**

Su nombre es Friz Freleng, es un hombre un tanto bajo, calvo, con una nariz predominante y fue el quien lo invito a pasar.

Estaba ahí por una petición que hizo el adormilado actor, quien se despertó con el ruidoso sonido de su celular y se vio obligado a ponerse de pie contra su voluntad. Solo quería algo de desayunar, eso era todo. “ _Lo que sea_ ” dijo que estaría bien y menciono algo referente a extrañar su sazón de la “otra realidad”.  
  


Sin verle mayor inconveniente, Bugs accedió.

Por eso se hallaba ahí en domingo con una mediana lonchera sobre el hombro mientras se paseaba por los sets de grabación de los Looney Tunes.

El lugar estaba tan vivo como entresemana con bastantes miembros de las diferentes áreas llevando y trayendo cosas de un lado a otro, y no le sorprendió el toparse con el francés Pepe Le Pew o el genio Wile. E. Coyote en su camino, ambos son casi tan adictos al trabajo como el mismísimo Daffy Duck.

Lo que no se espero fue cruzarse con el director a cargo de la presentación que le habían pedido adelantar a Duck, ni que este lo viera camino al camerino de la gran estrella para casualmente invitarlo a pasar al teatro donde estarían realizando un ensayo.

Lleno de curiosidad y con la confianza suficiente para desobedecer al apiñonado y su absurda orden de no ir a verlo actuar, decidió que se disculparía después si este llegaba a reprochar y en caso de que deseara reclamar más, utilizaría el punzante dolor en su cadera como defensa.

Fue así como se adentro al lugar.

El teatro estaba completamente a oscuras con solo el escenario iluminado, aun cubierto por el enorme telón rojo.

Camino despacio intentando no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que llego a las primeras filas, notando a Freleng conversar con la que él estaba seguro de que era Kate, la representante de los Looneys. Otros hombres trajeados estaban ocupando casi todos los lugares y detrás de ellos a un par de asientos se hallaban Tina Russo, Porky Pigton, Marvin Commander, Foghorn Leghorn y Lola Bun.

Se sentó junto a ellos, siendo recibido por un saludo silencioso y no pudo evitar sentirse en el lugar equivocado.

\- ‘Todos los directivos han venido a verlo’- escucho decir a Lola a su lado. –‘Nos pidieron que asistiéramos, pero no sabíamos que iban a venir ellos también… por eso estamos tan callados’- explico, muy seguramente notando la cara de incomodidad y confusión de Bugs.

Limitándose a asentir, estuvo por disculparse y salir del teatro, no queriendo permanecer en un ambiente tan tenso como aquel, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de la música y el telón corriéndose lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Frente a el yacía un impresionante escenario y un más asombroso actor, desenvolviéndose de la mano con Elmer Fudd, quien la hacía de “enemigo” una vez más.

Ahora bien, Bugs sabía que Duck era bueno, después de todo es el actor de todas sus películas de comedia favoritas y siempre ha presumido de tener un gusto excelente para cinematografía, sin embargo, verlo en vivo es algo diferente… más real, más envolvente y extremadamente emocionante. Tan lleno de energía y simplemente maravilloso...

La posición de sus pies, el movimiento de sus manos, su tono de voz, las palabras fuertes y vibrantes, el ligero vuelo de su cabello y las ridículamente adorables y graciosas expresiones de ese rostro que no solo habla con labios gruesos, sino también con cejas, ojos y hasta pestañas.

Palabras no alcanzan para describir lo que ha conseguido dejarlo sin aliento, reírse hasta sentir su estómago doler y prácticamente hacer su cuerpo vibrar desde sus células hasta el ansioso movimiento de su pie derecho.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió….

Nunca lo había sentido antes, ha escuchado al respecto y dicen que el primer flechazo es inolvidable, pero nunca pensó que fuera real o tan siquiera posible. Siempre lo creyó absurdo… pero quien diría que él tendría el suyo con solo ver al apiñonado actuar en el escenario….

Para su desgracia la presentación pareció pasar demasiado rápido, casi como un frustrante parpadeo. Quería tener el poder de regresar todo y pedirle que lo hiciera desde el comienzo, porque deseaba ver cada parte de nuevo, necesitaba reírse de las absurdas bromas, notar cada una de las particulares expresiones, seguir la sonrisa engreída o esas miradas de pánico que le arrebataron más de un par de carcajadas.

Las luces se encendieron, todos se pusieron de pie dejando caer una lluvia de aplausos que fueron bien recibidos por los actores haciendo reverencias, mientras sonreirán con mejillas chapeadas y un cansancio notable que se desenvolvía en una ligera capa de sudor en sus rostros.

Entre el brillo en las miradas de los actores, directivos e inclusive el equipo trabajando detrás del escenario, Bugs dejo caer su sonrisa al ver la de Daffy Duck resplandecer con intensidad.

El obsesionado al trabajo, el famoso actor, su pareja de siete años en “otra realidad”, el hombre con el que se acostó la noche anterior y se le entrego en cuerpo y alma, y que ahora puede decir que no solo le atrae sexualmente… _él_ ama, genuinamente, ama lo que hace. Se le nota en la mirada, en la resplandeciente sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de satisfacción y anhelo, casi como un niño orgulloso de si mismo al haber complacido a sus padres.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo… 

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta lo obligaron a salir del teatro, aprovechando los abrazos y felicitaciones que tomaban la atención del apiñonado.

El plan de Duck es convertirlo en una estrella y ¿dejar ir todo esto? Fue a buscarlo después de un año de gloriosa fama obtenida por un trabajo duro que realmente adora hacer y aun así… quería volver a la “otra realidad”.  
  


No es justo…

Pero ahora que lo ha visto, ahora que sabe la verdad y que el trabajo a pesar de ser difícil lo hace feliz y que adora la fama y la gloria que tiene… ¿Cómo puede solo quitárselo? ¿Cómo puede acceder a regresar? ¿Cómo puede dejarlo… perder otra vez?

Dejo la lonchera en el camerino y tomo una decisión al salir del estudio.

Tenia dos opciones, hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que Duck… Daffy… lo odiara y de alguna forma evitar que lo besara en todo ese proceso o… solo huir. Irse lejos por un tiempo, salir corriendo como un cobarde o un héroe, sin dar una razón o mencionar alguna excusa mediocre.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo… no besarlo seria totalmente imposible y ahora que tiene un nombre para la sensación de calor en su interior que nace en su pecho y se esparce por sus mejillas y orejas hasta tocar su cuello, sabe que al primer beso que se den terminaran volviendo a la “otra realidad”, arrebatándole a la persona que ama todo lo que anhelo desde su infancia… y eso… no es justo…

Amor es una palabra tonta, que no se imagino sentir o comprender. Amor a veces es solo… soltar, huir y dejar que la otra persona… sea feliz.

¿No?

Llego a casa en un tiempo récord gracias al hábil chofer de Daffy y ahora lo único que faltaba era comprar un auto, hacer una maleta y manejar a donde fuera que el viejo mapa aun guardado entre sus cosas lo llevara.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Hacer un ensayo de imprevisto usualmente no era su fuerte. Por lo menos requería unas cuantas horas de preparación, releer un poco el guion, imaginarse los movimientos y si era posible ver el escenario para tener una noción de donde estarían las cosas.

Sin embargo, la gerencia quiso ver el progreso de Friz tras una breve discusión con él, a veces terco, director y fue así como acabo teniendo que dar una presentación de la nada en domingo por la mañana.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo con el tiempo disponible y es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que obtiene una bella ovación de pie por parte de los mismos directivos que en la “otra realidad” han tomado por costumbre el despedirlo por lo menos una vez por año y suspenderlo un mínimo de cuatro.

No iba a negar que una sensación de felicidad estallo en su interior al escuchar las risas y ver esas magnificas sonrisas dirigidas a él.

Y todo hubiera estado bien.

Sería un perfecto domingo en el que anhelaba regresar a casa y encontrarse con Bugs aun en la cama o trabajando en el jardín que su mayordomo intentaba mantener con vida. Compraría algo de comer como agradecimiento por el desayuno que seguramente ya estaba en su camerino y si podía abusar de su suerte pasaría el resto de la tarde viendo películas de suspenso junto al pálido….

Ese era el plan en su cabeza, esa era la idea que se escabullo en su mente antes de la presentación y la misma que tomo fuerza ante el encendido de las luces del teatro que ahora iluminaba a la audiencia.

Ver a Bugs entre los espectadores del ensayo despertó una cálida sensación familiar que no dudo en ampliar su sonrisa.  
  


_Como antes  
  
_

Eso fue lo que pensó al verlo sonreír y aplaudir junto a los demás.

Y todo hubiera estado bien… si tan solo no lo hubiera visto salir del teatro a paso veloz escapando sin volver la mirada atrás, mientras los directivos buscaban acaparar su atención impidiéndole perseguir a quien huía.

Existen muchas cosas que ha preferido ocultar en el fondo de su mente, optando por encerrarlas en cajas de las que salen murmullos encargados de recordarle de su presencia ahí. Existen verdades, recuerdos, pensamientos, temores y sucios secretos que deja atrás apilados en un rincón y no desea que nadie los vea, porque simplemente no había necesidad que así fuera…

Para su desgracia algunos de ellos han ido saliendo, desde que se levantó en esa realidad…

Su anhelo por la fama, el cariño inmensurable a sus compañeros, los pésimos problemas con el manejo de su economía, la constante búsqueda por la perfección, el miedo al fracaso, el pánico a perder y el incomprensible e incontrolable amor que tiene por quien creyó haber perdido y encontrado otra vez…

Estar en esa realidad no solo lo ha dejado disfrutar de lo que siempre anhelo… también le ha ayudado a conocerse mejor, a abrir las cajas de lo oculto y encarar lo que ha intentado dejar e ignorar.

Quién diría que puede poner a sus compañeros antes que si mismo. Quién diría que el aprecio de la gerencia y directivos significaba tanto para él o que adora su trabajo y odia hacer cosas a medias obligándose a cumplir expectativas y añorar aprobación, quien diría que podía tener confianza en sí mismo y olvidarse de fallar, y quien diría que era capaz de decir en voz alta todos lo que siente y piensa del pálido con el que a tenido una compleja relación por siete años….

Esa realidad es lo que siempre anhelo y al mismo tiempo lo que ya no necesitaba más.

Había comprendido esa madrugada, mientras veía dormir a Bugs, que a pesar de tener lo que deseo, también extrañaba la “otra realidad” donde ha malgastado oportunidades, defraudado persona y estropeado relaciones… pero donde en cierta forma también es capaz de ser feliz…

Podía volver, quería volver, regresar y arreglar lo que deshizo con sus manos y malos actos, lo que rompió y nunca se tomo la molestia de reponer. Ahora que sabe que es capaz de recuperar lo que creyó perdido, deseaba intentarlo todo en la otra realidad y si era posible… tener la oportunidad de ver actuar a Bugs otra vez….

Lo entendió entre fallas y malas presentaciones del pálido, no necesitaba ser un genio para notar lo que pésimo que era actuando en esta realidad y lo frustrante que le resultaba no poder verlo en el escenario, escucharlo recitar diálogos complejos y observarlo trasladarse frente a las cámaras con esa actitud confianzuda y apariencia de perfección.

El Bugs de esta realidad es casi igual de admirable con esos esfuerzos sobre humanos por conseguir algo que desea hacer con tanta ilusión para solo fallar, reírse y volverlo a intentar. Es igual en muchos aspectos, desde la personalidad tranquila hasta el tono sarcástico que baña sus palabras, pero diferente en un área que Daffy mismo ha llegado a idolatrar en un vergonzoso silencio.

Mickey debió haber pensado todo con mas cuidado al pedir aquel hechizo, pues de nada le servia tenerlo todo si en su mente viven recuerdos de una realidad que, a pesar de ser injusta, dura y muchas veces insoportable, de alguna extraña manera aun anhela.

Lo ha dicho antes y conseguía confirmarlo entrando a su enorme mansión para encontrarse con un agobiante silencio sepulcral únicamente profanado por la presencia de su mayordomo en el lugar. No es entretenido si no tiene a nadie pisándole los talones, no tiene con quien pelear, no tiene nadie quien baje su excesivo ego y lo mantenga en su lugar, y no es lo mismo si no puede ver actuar a su actor favorito…

\- ‘Se fue hace un par de horas’- ofreció su mayordomo cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

\- ‘Ese roedor despreciable’- replico agradeciendo antes de dirigirse a su chofer.

Si el pálido creía que era capaz de solo irse sin dar una explicación estaba muy equivocado.  
En la otra realidad lo hubiera dejado ir, hubiera fingido que no le importaba en absoluto y se quedaría esperando por su regreso lleno de un orgullo demasiado grande como para ir tras el o tan siquiera llamarlo, pero esta no es la “otra realidad”.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Cambiar de numero fue la mejor opción. Hacer una maleta, comprar el auto que siempre a querido y viajar a la playa también lo fue.

Le tomo un par de días el llegar al paradisiaco lugar, no tanto por la distancia sino por su mal sentido de orientación del que no se a podido librar ni siquiera con la ayuda de la tecnología actual.

Pero ya estaba ahí, en la hermosa casa junto a la playa que consiguió alquilar y a esas horas de la mañana, mientras toma un delicioso jugo de zanahoria, realmente desearía hallar mas atractivas a las bellezas caminando sobre la arena, en trajes de baño de dos piezas tan justas y pequeñas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Podría ir tras ellas, tener una conversación corta y si jugaba bien las cartas conseguiría con quienes pasar el día e inclusive noche.

Si, pudiera hacer eso sin problema alguno, si tan solo su mente dejara de recordarle el cuerpo del famoso actor de tez apiñonada.

\- ‘Él se vería bien en eso…’- murmuro para si mismo, sentado en las escaleras que llevan a la playa, siguiendo desde ahí el caminar de un hombre delgado con un traje de baño ajustado. –‘Creo que usaría mas algo como aquello’- rio viendo a un señor de mediana edad con un traje pequeño color rojo, dejando sus piernas y torso al descubierto.

Un guiño por parte del hombre y Bugs se limito a saludar de lejos.

_¿Habrá llamado?_

La pregunta aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

_¿Fue a buscarme?_

Esperaba que no. Prefería que su orgullo ganara y que lo dejara ir sin cuestionamientos, por lo menos así conseguiría olvidar él también.

La sensación de haber perdido algo había tomado fuerza desde su partida del teatro aquel día. Ahora es tan intensa que le permitió manejar inclusive de noche sin conciliar el sueño, deseando alejarse lo más rápido posible de donde sabia que debía estar, pero no podía hacerlo.

No importaba si el resto de los actores le habían tomado cariño, ni que lo invitaran a comer y desayunar seguido, o que haya reclinado un par de citas con Lola y Honey, de cualquier manera, el hechizo o destino o solo una falta de talento, le hacia imposible el actuar así que daba lo mismo. No pertenecía ahí, no en esta realidad.

No podía actuar, ni tener la fama que Daffy deseaba que alcanzara y que él presentía que ameritaba, y no importaba si una parte de él quería regresar a la “otra realidad” y deshacerse de la frustrante sensación de haber perdido algo en algún lugar, porque la otra parte que se mantiene firme diciendo que, hacia lo correcto, era aún más fuerte.

Movió el vaso en su mano. Aun viendo a las personas ir y venir, caminando junto al mar.

Por lo menos tenia sus recuerdos de quien era el primer flechazo que jamás creyó que tendría. Estaba celoso de si mismo en la “otra realidad”, tenia la oportunidad de pasar la noche con la afamada estrella del estudio Warner y compartir escenario con él.

_¿Cómo sería?_

Según las palabras del apiñonado es bueno, inclusive mejor que él.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Debía dejar de pensar en la “otra realidad”. Por lo menos aun podía decir que tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse con el actor de comedia mas afamado de los Looney Tunes y pasar algunos días con él, y aprender mas de un par de cosas sobre la actuación y lo complejo que realmente es.

Observo un grupo de personas pasar corriendo frente a él.

Había sido toda una experiencia desde el comienzo y ahora se podía reír libremente de lo absurdo que sonaría contar la historia de cómo conoció al actor.

Un grupo mas grande paso corriendo hacia la misma dirección y Bugs frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando a lo lejos donde se veía a una multitud formarse poco a poco.

Tal vez estaban regalando algo o vendiendo algún especial, o tal vez se trataba de alguien famoso pasando por el lugar…

Detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo contemplando la multitud antes de soltarse riendo.

Por supuesto que no, Daffy no sabía dónde estaba, se fue sin dejar ni una sola nota y era la primera vez que pisaba aquella playa a la que había querido ir desde hacia varios años atrás. Cambio su numero de celular y evito hospedarse en un hotel para tener mas privacidad, así que era básicamente imposible que…

Arena por todos lados y ahora podía ver correr a la multitud en su dirección, yendo detrás de alguien con lentes oscuros, sombrero de playa, una camisa floreada sin abrochar, bermudas anaranjadas y sandalias.

\- ‘No puede ser…’- esbozo poniéndose de pie, dejando su bebida de lado para mirar con mas atención.

La tez apiñonada ligeramente bronceada por el sol y el cabello oscuro podía ser de cualquiera ¿No?

Agudizo su mirada notando la gargantilla de perlas blancas en el cuello del hombre.

\- ‘Oh no…’-

Ahora eso no podía usarlo cualquiera, de hecho, solo existía una persona que ha visto usar algo tan delicado sobresaliendo elegantemente sobre su piel.

\- ‘Tranquilo, Bugs, él no sabe dónde estás…’- trago saliva con dificultad retrocediendo un poco al ver correr a la persona frente a él.

Una mirada por parte de quien seguía huyendo y sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante.

Y ahí estaba, sutil como un parpadeo, esa sonrisa engreída que tanto le gustaba se dibujó en el rostro que reconoció con facilidad.

Lentes oscuros y ese sombrero no servían para ocultar un aspecto tan poco común como el del actor, pues esos labios, la forma de su barbilla e incluso la figura de ese cuerpo moreno es única.

Su cabello se movió un poco ante el aire y la arena levantada por la persona que paso corriendo frente a el y la multitud que le seguía a un par de metros detrás.

Los siguió con la mirada, bajando las escaleras hasta acabar de pie en la arena.

\- ‘No regreses, Doc, no regreses, no…’- dijo contradiciendo el absurdo entusiasmo en su interior y la voz que susurraba lo contrario en su mente.

Una vuelta en U y nadie de la multitud se espero que el actor cambiara de dirección, gritando disculpas y prometiendo regresar, pero ni eso le ayudo a deshacerse de las mujeres y hombres que iban pidiendo autógrafos y tomando fotografías.

\- ‘¡Abre, Dientón!’- grito Daffy sosteniendo el sombrero para no tirarlo.

\- ‘Daff, no…’- retrocedió ahora un tanto intimidado por la cantidad de personas. –‘¡¿Qué harás con ellos?!’-

\- ‘¡Abre!’- demando una vez más, apresurando el paso hacia su casa.

Bugs estuvo por rehusarse cuando fue simplemente tomado por el torso y echado sobre el hombro del apiñonado. 

Acabaron entrando en la casa, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos, mientras que Bugs termino prácticamente arrojado en el suelo con muy poca delicadeza por parte del actor.

Sobándose la espalda, levanto la mirada hacia el apiñonado quien retomaba el aliento con su espalda pegada contra la puerta como si temiera que fueran a tumbarla.

Lo vio quitarse sombrero y lentes oscuros dejándolos caer, para después retirar la ligera camisa sobre su torso, usándola para secarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ante el chupetón en la clavícula del actor, advirtió su mirada y se puso de pie.

\- ‘¿Quieres algo de tomar, Doc?’- ofreció sonando tan casual como le era posible.

\- ‘Maldito.’- respiro hondo por la nariz. –‘Te fuiste’- exhalo. 

\- ‘Eeh… siempre quise venir aquí…’- se escabullo a la cocina para servir un vaso con agua. –‘¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Contrataste un investigador privado o algo así, Daff?’- soltó una risilla ante la absurda idea.

\- ‘Bromeas…’- una media sonrisa rompió el ceño fruncido que llevaba. –‘Pismo Beach es tu playa favorita, por supuesto que sabia donde estabas, dientón. Te busque en todos los hoteles, moteles e inclusive en hostales.’- se separo de la puerta, dejando caer la camisa al suelo con el resto de sus cosas. –‘Pero si no estabas ahí, tenias que estar en algún lugar cerca de la playa.’- tomo el vaso que Bugs le ofreció.

\- ‘Lo haces sonar simple’- no sabia que era peor, verle el cuerpo o los tentadores labios que deseaba evitar. –‘Eres un acosador muy persistente’- se reprendió a si mismo por el tono juguetón que salió en sus palabras.

\- ‘¿Por qué te fuiste, dientón?’- un jalón a su camisa blanca y el pálido maldijo su cuerpo por dejarse acercar tan fácil. –‘Creí que te había gustado’- susurro contra su cuello.

Una mano en su cintura y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo, pasando brazos sobre su cuello, tomando un momento para trazar hombros aún más bronceados por el sol.

\- ‘No, Duck. No tanto’- mintió con una sonrisa burlona y ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron por un momento.

\- ‘Mientes’- un beso en su mejilla y sintió el corazón derretírsele. –‘Pero ya enserio…’- sus miradas se encontraron y lo vio fruncir el ceño haciendo una ligera mueca. –‘¿Por qué te fuiste, dientón?’- repitió con un tono serio.

Bugs respiro hondo.

La falta de sinceridad y comunicación entre ellos fue lo que acabo metiéndolos en este aprieto, lo que supuestamente termino atrayendo la atención de terceros y toda esa magia que los hizo alejarse de la “otra realidad” … entonces haría lo contrario.

El apiñonado estaba frente a él, luciendo ligeramente molesto y más allá de eso un tanto dolido por sus acciones, pero aun así había respondido a las preguntas que lo mantuvieron despierto por la noche.

Si lo busco y muy seguramente también lo estuvo llamando.

Entonces ¿Qué hacer ahora? Tal vez si lo explica bien pueda convencerlo…

\- ‘¿Por qué no te quedas en esta realidad, Daff?’- no sabía si la mirada de sorpresa era por la pregunta o por el uso de un sobrenombre que a escuchado por todo el estudio. –‘Amas tu trabajo, tienes tu fama y… mereces quedarte aquí’- sonrió ampliamente, seguro de sus palabras. –‘Soy pésimo actuando, Doc. Y estoy bien en esta realidad… pero no creo que pueda estar contigo aquí sin hacernos regresar a la “otra realidad”’- una risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. –‘A menos de que jures no besarme jamás… pero igual no creo que yo pueda jurártelo teniéndote cerca’-

Paseo un pulgar por labios tersos y lo vio sonrojarse profundamente.

Oh, comprendía y se odiaba a si mismo de la “otra realidad” ¿Como podía tener a alguien con la capacidad de lucir así de sensual y adorable sonrojado hasta el cuello, y desperdiciar su tiempo peleando todo el tiempo que esta con él?

Si pudieran quedarse aquí, si no existiera la posibilidad de que el hechizo fuera real, no tendría inconveniente alguno en vivir con Daffy. Haría un bello jardín en esa enorme mansión, plantaría zanahorias por todos lados, se aseguraría de que comiera, le ayudaría a arreglar sus problemas financieros y quien sabe… hasta podría conseguirse un trabajo en el estudio….

\- ‘Lo sabía…’- murmuro con una sonrisa victoriosa. –‘Pero tenia que encontrarte para confírmalo. Dientón, tienes que dejar de escaparte solo porque tomas decisiones basadas en tu idea de lo que es mejor para mí.’- Pareció pensarse sus palabras por un instante. –‘¿No quieres actuar? Puede que solo sea yo, pero parecía que ibas a llorar de felicidad cuando entraste al estudio y la forma en que miras a los demás… en verdad parecía que deseabas estar en el escenario con ellos también.’-

\- ‘No eres tan despistado como dicen’- admitió recordando las palabras de Porky, quien le había mencionado lo poco empático que puede llegar a ser a veces el apiñonado. –‘Pero tú lo dijiste, Duck. En la “otra realidad” no tienes nada de esto, nada de mujeres en bikini persiguiéndote por la playa, o marcas famosas rogándote por salir en anuncios, ni eres la estrella mas codiciada del estudio…’-

\- ‘Y extraño actuar contigo, tus brillantes presentaciones, verte en el escenario y frente a las cámaras’- frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo una mueca incomoda. –‘Dejarme sin mi actor favorito y mi pareja de años, no me parece justo, orejón’- manos sosteniendo su rostro pálido lo tomaron por sorpresa. –‘Permíteme arreglarlo’-

Un beso cayo sobre sus labios y cerro sus ojos despacio.

El apiñonado había vuelto por él una segunda vez… suponía que podía dejar todo en manos de la magia esta vez…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Mickey’s POV**

Por dos días ha intentado llamar a Bugs, pero el celular parece seguir apagado y Daffy no hace más que ignorarlo.

No ha querido decir nada al respecto, sin embargo, ahora que estaba en la recta final toda su esperanza puesta en manos de esa pareja comenzaba a tambalearse haciéndolo caer en el pánico silencioso con el que ha vivido por mas de un año.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto y no tenían por qué hacerlo, probablemente Daffy lo daba por echo y el Bugs en esta realidad no sabe nada al respecto, por ello prefirió no agregar presión en algo que debería de ser ajeno para esos dos.

Debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de involucrarse, debió haber procesado con más cuidado las consecuencias de sus actos y las palabras de Walt no hacen mas que recordarle lo peligroso que es jugar con el destino de los demás.

El efecto mariposa del hechizo le ha jugado una mala pasada desde el primer día que se despertó en esta realidad y le tomo bastante tiempo el comprender lo obvio que resultaba el que no tuviera una relación con Donald.

Al separar a la pareja mas compleja que ha conocido en su vida, al hacer que no se conocieran, al guardar una apariencia “normal” por parte de quien Donald veía ahora menos como un rival personal, arrebato la posibilidad de abrir los ojos de su mejor amigo hacia una posibilidad que en la “otra realidad” paso por su mente al saber de la relación de las dos estrellas de Warner.

En otras palabras, había regresado a su época de un amor “no correspondido” y que se mantenía oculto al no tener los pantalones para decirle sus sentimientos al rubio.

Fue gracias a Bugs y Daffy que en la “otra realidad” se volvieran pareja, pues el desafiar la normalidad que la compañía los forzaba a mantener, poniéndoles parejas perfectas con las cuales actuar y presentarse en los medios, era algo difícil de hacer a menos de que tuvieran iguales que sirvieran como inspiración para demostrarles que era posible, realmente posible, mantener una relación tan poco común en secreto.

Pero en esta realidad no existía un “Bugs y Daffy”, no existía la pareja de Looney Tunes que se burlaba de los directores conservando una relación por años a sus espaldas, fingiendo una rivalidad frente a la sociedad, mientras que ante pocas amistades cercanas anunciaban en más formas que en palabras un amor que conservaban en silencio.

Esa posibilidad nunca se le abrió a Donald en esta realidad y en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Mickey no ha conseguido la oportunidad ni las palabras correctas para decirle que podían estar juntos, que sabía cómo se sentía respecto a él, que no era nada malo o incorrecto y que compartía el mismo sentimiento…

Por eso había pasado mas de un año fingiendo ser un mejor amigo para quien desea besar y con quien en “otra realidad” se ha acostumbrado a dormir y despertar.

Y como si la tortura de tener a Donald cerca sin poder tocarlo, sostener su mano o besarlo, no resultara suficiente, ha pasado la mayor parte de ese año haciéndola de padrino de bodas, ayudando a su “pareja” a preparar una boda casi obligatoria que accedió a tener con Daisy.

Eran pocos los detalles que su enérgica amiga dejaba en sus manos, pero vaya que acompañar a quien ama tanto a elegir un traje de boda para casarse con alguien que no es él… ha dolido mas de lo esperado.

Dos días antes de la boda decidió que había esperado suficiente y que necesitaba que Daffy y Bugs se pusieran de acuerdo y deshicieran el hechizo para poder regresar a la “otra realidad”, pero ninguno de los dos se ha tomado la molestia en contestar y ahora helo ahí, cayendo en pánico con el celular en el bolsillo, mientras esta de pie en el altar junto a Donald, esperando a que la novia hiciera su aparición.

Escucho al pequeño grupo tocar una bella melodía que no hacía más que hacerlo gritar internamente.

\- ‘¿Estas bien, Mickey?’- susurro Donald, mirándolo de reojo, sonando notablemente preocupado por él.

No existía escapatoria, ni podía depender del par de Looneys, ya ha dejado que todo fuera demasiado lejos. Era ahora o nunca.

\- ‘No’- respondió mirando hacia sus manos enguantadas por un segundo. –‘Donald, yo…’- levanto la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los azules de quien a adorado por años.

Un cambio en la sinfonía y los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a Daisy en su bello vestido blanco y hermoso ramo de flores. Lucia preciosa de pies a cabeza.

\- ‘Oh dios…’- consiguió decir Donald, hablando entre dientes, mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y se enderezaba. –‘Mickey yo también tengo que decirte algo’- susurro sin apartar la vista de Daisy y los invitados.

No era necesario que lo dijera, él ya lo sabía.

\- ‘Te amo’- soltó firme y claro, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio claro. –‘Siempre lo he hecho’-

\- ‘¡¿y me lo dices ahora?!’- sus ojos se cristalizaron a pesar del ceño fruncido y la confusión que se pintaba por todo su rostro.

\- ‘Perdón’- sonrió con cariño.

Que mas daba si arruinaba esta realidad… todavía podían volver a la otra, todavía podían regresar.

Colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Donald, ignoro los murmullos que tomaban fuerza a su alrededor, para plantar un beso en los labios que ha añorado por mas de un año.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Abriendo los ojos de golpe se movió demasiado rápido y demasiado torpe, acabando por caerse de la cama.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

¿Dónde estaba…?

\- ‘¡Idiota!’- una almohada proyectando contra su cara y ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. –‘¿Qué fue lo hiciste?’- manos, lo tomaron del cuello de su pijama, levantándolo del suelo.

Mickey miro alrededor por un momento. Estaban de regreso, lo habían conseguido, esos dos realmente lo habían logrado.

\- ‘¡Lo consiguieron, Donald!’- dijo con un tono alegre que se apagó en cuanto vio a su pareja mirándolo con una expresión que le decía que estaba a punto de perder sus cabales si no le respondía. –‘…Un momento… aha… no me digas que lo recuerdas… pero el hechizo…’-

\- ‘¡Lo sabía! Eso no fue un sueño ¿verdad?’- lo sacudió con fuerza. –‘¡Ibas a dejar que me casara! ¡No dijiste nada hasta el final!’-

\- ‘El hechizo era solo para Bugs y Daffy, ¿Cómo puedes…?’- soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La magia negra siempre tenia un truco detrás, tendría que hablar con Maléfica al respecto… pero sería después, por ahora tenía a alguien mucho más atemorizante con quien lidiar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Todo daba vueltas y ¿Cuántas lámparas tenia realmente en su habitación? Porque en ese instante veía cuatro, pero recordaba tener solo una en el techo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza llevándose la mano a cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba en su casa? Que no estaba con Bugs en…

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, se puso de pie de inmediato.

Esa era su habitación, no la extravagante llena de adornos lujosos ni con un bello armario repleto de ropa, ni un cómodo baño enorme en el que podía pasar la tarde entera. No, estaba de regreso a su casa normal, que no era una mansión, solo una casa grande nada más.

Corrió hacia la ventana para ver el exterior.

Ya no estaba cerca del estudio, ni tenía el ventanal enorme por el que podía ver toda la ciudad adornada con su rostro en todas partes, ahora estaba de regreso al aburrido fraccionamiento privado donde vivía y que quedaba lejos del trabajo.

\- ‘Regresamos…’- murmuro entre la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio de su hogar.

Lo consiguieron, el hechizo estaba roto y ahora… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Nada había cambiado? Y aún más importante… Bugs… tenía que ir a verlo.

Corriendo al closet, tomo un par de zapatos y sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama a rayas que llevaba puesto, bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, confirmando la falta de pinturas costosas, bellos jarrones y esculturas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió despacio, saliendo de puntillas con pasos cuidadosos. Si, era la aburrida calle llena de casas grandes que recordaba.

\- ‘¿Sabe quién soy?’- grito a un hombre que caminaba paseando a su perro por la acera del otro lado de su casa.

\- ‘¡Cállate, idiota!’- respondió el malhumorado hombre, apresurando el paso.

¡Excelente!

Ya nadie iba detrás de él, ni tenia que cuidarse de posibles paparazzi escondidos en su jardín o cerca de su casa.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y partió.

Ahora solo faltaba confirmar lo más importante…

¿Dónde estaba Bugs y que tanto recordaba?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Ese había sido el sueño más vivido que ha tenido en su vida, porque… había sido un sueño ¿no? No era posible que Mickey hiciera un hechizo y los mandara a otra realidad donde no pudiera actuar, era absurdo… ¿no?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, miro el celular en su mesa de noche. Solo había una forma de confirmarlo.

Tomando el aparato, tecleo el numero y espero.

\- ‘Mick, mi querido amigo. Eeeh… esto va a sonar raro, pero…’- no consiguió terminar de hablar cuando la respuesta le fue dada con un simple…

“ _Si, eso si paso en verdad_ ” seguido por una disculpa en la que venia involucrada una promesa de hablar mas tarde, cuando no tuviera a Donald queriendo matarlo.

Muy bien… no fue un sueño. 

Se irguió quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Si todo lo que recordaba como un vivido sueño tras una mala noche de copas realmente paso, entonces…

Se llevo las manos al rostro cubriéndolo por un momento, permitiendo que una sonrisa ridícula curvara sus labios.

Todo lo que había dicho Daffy, su punto de vista de la relación, los temores y la incomodidad que podía detectar, le gritaban que era culpable y que terminar era la mejor opción, tal vez incluso lo más sano para los dos… pero del otro lado estaban dulces halagos, miradas llenas de anhelos, el sexo, esa noche que tuvieron juntos ha sido de las mejores y lamentaba tanto su actitud de principiante que lo limito en su momento, y … los sentimientos… tan sinceros, tan llenos de un cariño… no, de un amor que ni en sus sueños llego a imaginar.

Daffy, dentro de él, detrás de capas de malhumor, de insultos, reclamos y toda esa actitud egoísta y egocéntrica, existe una admiración, anhelo y amor tan fuertes por él, que lo estaban haciendo reír como un tonto y el incomodo nudo en su garganta le anunciaba sobre una fibra sensible que existe en su interior, pero que se ha negado a mirar.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

El sonido de un motor y Bugs tuvo que levantarse a mirar por la ventana, porque reconocía ese ruido.

En aquella realidad, donde lo tenía todo Daffy, había vuelto a búscalo dos veces, en aquella realidad donde podía ser feliz decidió que también quería que él lo fuera y ahora estaba ahí encontrándolo una vez más. Lo vio salir del auto en pijama, luciendo como un simpático maniático recién levantado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dio un vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar a la puerta de entrada.

Espero unos segundos y la vio abrirse, dejando pasar al apiñonado, quien parecía aún más desalineado de cerca, pero se veía adorable igual.

\- ‘Eeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck?’- sonrió ligeramente viéndolo sorprenderse y sonrojar.

\- ‘Ah…’- cerró la puerta con cuidado. –‘Eh… ¿Q-que…?’- ojos pegaron al piso y Bugs soltó una risa suave.

¿Qué hacer ahora con toda esa magia que siempre ha existido entre ellos?

\- ‘Daff’- se acercó despacio rodeándolo por el cuello. –‘Intentémoslo de nuevo’- susurro contra su oído, colocando un beso en la suave mejilla.

\- ‘¿Qué tanto recuerdas, dientón?’- el temblor en su voz pego contra sus nervios y si se quedaban en silencio podía escuchar con más claridad la acelerada respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón.

\- ‘Lo necesario.’- poso sus labios sobre los del apiñonado.

Si, quería trabajar en esto, quería que funcionaran, deseaba hacerlo tan feliz como en aquella realidad y si los labios acariciando los suyos eran de fiar, entonces parecía no ser el único.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algo extraño? Sip, lo se hahahaha
> 
> La idea se me vino cuando iba manejando hacia el trabajo, no saben la cantidad de tiempo que le invierto a armar fics en mi mente solo para no escribirlos u olvidarlos, por eso tuve la brillante idea de escribir la base de este al reverso de un ticket cuando llegué al trabajo.
> 
> Cuando acabe mi trabajo me prepare para regresar a casa, saque todo del bolsillo que tengo en la camisa-blusa del uniforme y vi el ticket, creí que era basura y lo tire.}
> 
> De tan lista tan pendeja, como suele decirme mi madre.
> 
> ¡Bueno, espero que estén bien!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Lulu adoro tus dibujos! Gracias Arami10, Daffodille, Tulipan~, 3IamReal, ¡Awnsie! y kokomimi.
> 
> ¡Ah y gracias a Tea_Cup!


End file.
